Angel Wings
by StarryFIF
Summary: On Permanent hiatus. Sorry, Guys...
1. I My Heart Still Beats

A/N: I love the game Final Fantasy X. Like many of the games fans I believe the game could have had a different ending where Tidus and Yuna stayed together.

With all of the techno mumbo jumbo out of the way know this: This is FANFICTION and can be considered AU because Yuna has knowledge of her Pilgrimage and is trying to find a way to keep Tidus with her.

All feedback is welcome, so please, please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Final Fantasy X! I am making no money from this so don't sue!**

**Note For anyone who's read this fanfic before:** I am once again editing this story. I haven't found too many errors or whatnot, it is just that I am a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. (**Edited September 24, 2006**)

_Summary: Yuna saved Spira from Sin and found despair when Tidus vanished. Less than a year later, the Fayth send her back to the beginning of her journey not only to defeat Sin again, but keep Tidus by her side, always. If she can live long enough to find how…_

_I. Prologue: My Heart Still Beats_

Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, stared out at the ocean, her short brown hair blowing in the warm ocean breeze. Her skin, tanned from hours outside, shimmered with a sheen of sweat. Yuna's unique eyes, one green, one blue, were unfocused as they stared out at the clear water.

Yuna sighed as she got to her feet, swaying slightly when she became dizzy. She felt so alone, so empty. Even her cousin Rikku, as perky as the younger Al-Behd could be, couldn't cheer her up.

_She had every reason to be happy too_, Yuna thought as she stared out at the tranquil water. _My Guardians and I defeated Sin without the final Aeon. No one died, and so many people were spared. And yet YOU'RE not here…_

Yuna wiped her eyes angrily, hating the moisture dotting her fingers. _Oh, Tidus, I try to be strong for you, because I know you wouldn't want me to be sad. And I am happy, sometimes, yet it becomes harder and harder to smile everyday. How can I continue living my life without you? I love you so much…you deserve to be here, enjoying the Calm as much as I do…_

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered her voice cracking. Yuna brought her hand to her lips and whistled as Tidus had taught her to do. She closed her eyes tightly, not even breathing; she listened with her whole heart and soul for the sound of an answering whistle echoing over the waters, to her.

It never came.

"I knew it wouldn't," Yuna said sadly. And she had known; yet she tried, every day. And had been for nearly a year. Her heart refused to give up, and her hope never seemed to fade, even though her heart felt as if it broke every time Tidus failed to appear.

"Yuna," Rikku's voice broke through Yuna's thoughts, causing the Summoner to turn in shock. "Are you okay?" Yuna frowned at her cousin's uncertainty. She hated making her cousin worry, and yet that she seemed to worry Rikku constantly.

Yuna plastered a fake smile on her face, hoping it would fool Rikku. "I'm all right, Rikku. You don't need to worry."

Rikku smiled at Yuna, though her smile seemed forced. "Okay, Yunie. I'll be waiting for you on the airship. We're going to go to Besaid to see Lulu and Wakka."

Yuna nodded and turned back to the water. "Okay I'll be there in a little bit." Yuna's body tensed when she felt Rikku's hand on her shoulder. Yuna frowned when Rikku drew back, hurt by her reaction.

"Yuna…" Rikku trailed off, her voice unsure. "He's not coming…"

Yuna whirled around, her face alight with fury, her voice, usually calm and collected, thick with anger. "Don't you think I **know **that, Rikku? Yet I still have to try, don't you see? Tidus is going to come back to me, he has to!" Rikku smiled wanly and hugged Yuna.

Feeling her cousin's understanding and seeing her support caused Yuna to snap. All her pent up anger and hurt poured out of her and Yuna found herself alternating between yelling and crying in her cousin's arms.

"I defeated Sin, and I would not change that for anything, Rikku. I thought I was to die, and it hurt to find myself falling in love with Tidus. It wasn't fair that I should find an incredible man and not be able to act on my feelings because I knew I was going to die by the end of my Pilgrimage.

When we found out the teachings were tainted, and someone was going to die when I summoned the Final Aeon, it felt as if my faith shattered. We had no choice but to defeat Lady Yunalesca, and the thousand-year tradition was gone forever. There was suddenly hope, and I inwardly rejoiced. If I could defeat Sin I would live, hopefully, and I would be able to be with Tidus.

And we defeated Sin, but Tidus…he wasn't real, he was just a dream…Why couldn't he stay with me? Couldn't the Fayth have found a way to keep Tidus with me? That's my greatest wish--- to be with Tidus, somehow…"

Rikku rocked Yuna comfortingly, not saying anything, understanding that her cousin didn't expect an answer, but rather needed to rant. Yuna drew out of Rikku's arms and wiped her eyes and managed a weak smile.

"I feel a little better." Yuna whispered her voice low and raspy.

Rikku grinned. "Glad to hear it. I'll give you a minute, okay? I'll be with Cid." Yuna watched her cousin walk away, her steps energetic and light. She did feel better. She was at least composed and calm.

_I can face another day. But I'll be whistling for you tomorrow, Tidus, and maybe one day you'll come to me. _

&&&&&&

Yuna walked to the airship slowly, her gaze focused on the dark night sky. She spun around, startled, when someone called her name. It was too dark to see who was standing in the dim light, but it looked to be a young girl clothed in a gray robe.

_High Summoner Yuna, _A disembodied female voice said, the words echoing in the warm air. Yuna shivered but nodded. _We Fayth heard your prayers…and we decided the time is right. _

Yuna gasped, surprised. "I thought the Fayth were no more, that their dreaming was finished."

_Our dream ended when you permanently defeated Sin, Lady Yuna. There were many of us too attached to Spira to leave, and when our dream ended some of us did not awaken. We have been watching over you High Summoner Yuna, and your pain echoed in our hearts. We wish to help…_

"But how?" Yuna questioned.

_Though our numbers are few we still hold great power. We can send you back to your Pilgrimage, before you saved Spira and defeated Sin. There your Man of Dreams remains, trapped. In that time there exists all of us, and perhaps combined we can help you…_

"You mean," Yuna whispered, her mind reeling with shock. "That…Tidus…will…" Yuna couldn't finish her sentence not wanting to shatter her hope.

_There is hope yet it may not be enough to save the Man of Our Dreams…_

"Than what can I do?" Yuna asked desperately.

_As wise as we may be we do not have the answer to your question. How or even if it's possible to hold Tidus with you is uncertain. We believe, however, that one of the Fayth still dreaming may know._

_You must think long and hard on what we offer, High Summoner Yuna. If you decide to redo your Pilgrimage your heart must stay true. Even if we cannot help keep the Man of Dreams from disappearing when we Wake, you must promise to defeat Sin._

_It is a double-edged sword, either bringing you happiness or pain. Do you wish to embark on your Pilgrimage once again?_

Yuna did not hesitate for one instant. She knew her answer, and she spoke to the Fayth calmly and clearly. "Yes I will do it. If there is a way I can keep Tidus with me, no matter how small, than I will try."

_So you have chosen High Summoner Yuna. We wish you all the luck in the world. For old time's sake we say this: May the grace of Yevon protect you. Now close your eyes …_She complied.

Yuna gasped as warm heat encased her body like a warm blanket. Cold air surrounded her, but the heat kept her body from freezing. She felt as if she were light as a feather and floating in the sky.

She could hear garbled voices though there was too many to discern sentences. One second she was freezing and the next she was hot; the pattern kept repeating until Yuna felt she would go mad.

Than without warning Yuna's body crumpled onto cold, hard stone, and her teeth snapped together. Yuna felt sick and disoriented, and as hard as she tried, she could not keep herself conscious. She fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Where am I?_ Yuna wondered, confused. She moaned and opened her eyes. Recognition hit her like cold water to the face. She knew where she was; she would recognize the small room and the statue of the Fayth anywhere. She was in Besaid Temple, in the Chamber of Fayth. Yuna smiled when she sensed Valefor in her mind.

Yuna tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness hit her, nearly causing her to fall over. Somehow she managed to stumble through the door and started down the steps. Halfway down she stumbled, her body swaying precariously, and toppled foreword, into Kimahri's strong arms.

_Is he really here?_ Yuna wondered as she stood, brushing her hair from her face, and looked over to where she remembered her Guardians standing.

And there he was, her Tidus, awe and anxiety plain to see on his handsome face. Yuna smiled and met Tidus' eyes. She said the first words that came to mind, her heart singing with joy. Tidus was here---she had a chance.

"I've done it. I have become a Summoner."

**End of chapter!**

_Thanks for reading! Onto the next chapter, okay?_

_Kristen_


	2. II Keeping Faith

A big thank you to everyone who left me positive feedback---I love you all! Just like the previous chapter this one is edited, hopefully taking care of all grammatical and comma errors! (**Edited November 23, 2005**)

**I would like to thank all my reviewers:**

_Sakura Mei Yunalesca; JJ Chow; Yuna But Blonder; SavannahX; The Elven Ringbearer; ihatefish; and Dragon-Charmer16._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X in anyway, shape, or form. I am making no money from this. Squaresoft is reaping the benefits, not me!_

**Angel Wings**

_II. Chapter One: Keeping Faith_

The commotion throughout Besaid Village was intense. Lady Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska was praying inside Besaid Temple for the first Aeon so that she could begin her quest to become a High Summoner. And if she kept her faith, and obtained all the Aeons, she would travel to Zanarkand and gain the final Aeon.

And Sin would be defeated, and The Calm would be brought to the weary people of Spira. With Sin gone Spira's inhabitants could sleep in their beds without fearing an attack from Sin.

But than, ten years later, Sin would return, and the terror would repeat itself.

&())($$

Yuna kept her face serene as she exited Besaid Temple with her Guardians surrounding her. Kimahri, ever protective, walked beside her; Wakka talked with Tidus in front of her, and Lulu brought up the rear, her eyes moving restlessly around the small village, ready to protect Yuna at the first sign of trouble.

Yuna could not stop watching Tidus. Her heart beat a frantic tempo in her breast and her hands felt sweaty. Tidus, her Tidus, was just as she remembered. His short hair, as untamed and golden as ever surrounded his head like a halo. And his tan skin glowed in the hot sun.

His aqua eyes were just as intense as ever. Even meeting his gaze briefly when she had emerged from the **Chamber of the Fayth** had made her legs feel weak, and her blood turn molten hot. She wanted Tidus by her side. She ached for his love and support. But more than that, she just wanted to find a way to keep her Tidus by her side, forever…

Wakka turned and faced her, his eyes twinkling. Yuna felt her face heat as Tidus turned and looked at her also, his eyes unreadable. Yuna smiled at Tidus, pleased when his eyes widened, before she nodded at Wakka.

"Are you ready?" Lula asked, crossing her arms.

Yuna smiled before she walked through the throng of people surrounding the center of the Village. Yuna spread her arms and her weapon, **Rod of Wisdom**, materialized in her hand. Yuna twirled her staff expertly before steadying it in her hands, and her eyes drifted shut.

'_I miss **Nirvana** already …this staff is weak in comparison. I wonder if I'll be able to Summon Valefor?' _Yuna thought anxiously. She could hear the crowd whispering as they waited for her to do something. Yuna tried to summon, but she couldn't seem to connect with her Aeon.

'_Oh no,' _Yuna thought, panicked, '_what if the Fayth messed up when they sent me back? What if I'm unable to Summon? How will I defeat Sin?' _Yuna bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, her thoughts frantic.

Than like a cool breeze on a hot summer day, Tidus' voice pierced the panic clouding Yuna's mind. "Yuna, you can do it."

Hearing Tidus--even now, when he had only met her a couple of minutes ago, and knowing he supported her--calmed Yuna down, and sent her heart soaring. Able to think, finally, Yuna realized her error.

'_I was thinking of the end of my quest when I had all my Aeons. I was able to send their spirits into my rod, Nirvana, and simply send some of my magick to where my Aeons rested, and Summon them with ease.'_

'_But this is different. I do not have my **Ultimate Weapon**, nor all my Aeons. Valefor rests in my mind still.'_

Yuna opened her eyes and smiled at an old woman standing near her. "I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Yuna said.

Yuna closed her eyes as she raised her rod in the air and opened her mind. She felt her heart jump when she sensed Valefor's wise presence.

'_Come to me Valefor.' _Yuna thought, connecting with her Aeon.

A tremendous surge of power blasted through the crowd and a strong gust of wind shook the nearby trees, sending sand swirling into the air. Yuna's extended arms were buffeted by harsh wind, and her pink sleeves whipped around her, blowing her brown hair into her eyes.

Yuna moved foreword when Valefor landed beside her and she patted his head. She looked up and saw all of the townspeople kneeling in the sand, their eyes wide with shock at Valefor's appearance.

"Thank you Valefor. You may go." Yuna whispered, her eyes drifting to Tidus, who was talking to Wakka trying to discover what she had done.

Yuna bowed to the awestruck crowd kneeling in the sand and turned and walked back to Wakka's house, Kimahri next to her. She needed to rest before the evening festivities began.

She was officially a Summoner.

&(+&$$

"Lady Yuna are you frightened?" A young boy asked, his eyes filling with tears. Yuna smiled and patted the child's hand comfortingly. "You're going to…die. Lady Yuna, don't go! Stay with us! Let someone else defeat Sin!"

Yuna felt her chest tighten as the young boy broke down crying, his mother drawing him into her arms and rocking him gently. "I'm sorry Lady Yuna."

Yuna nodded and crossed her arms as she settled more firmly in the sand. She was cold despite the heat lingering from the afternoon's heat and the fire close to where she sat.

"It's all right. I wish to rid Spira of Sin so that you and your mother, and everyone else can go about their lives without fear or sadness…that is why I must go. If you'll excuse me…"

The woman nodded. "Of course, Lady Summoner."

Yuna stood and moved away from the crowd. She smiled at Wakka and Lulu who were talking to each other a little ways away from the crowd, and moved to where Tidus stood, looking at the water.

She knew Tidus was going to talk to her in a little while, but she wanted to meet him first, before her small entourage shooed him away.

"Hello." She said, her voice cheerful, her eyes moving over features she knew by heart. '_He's here, he's really with me, oh Tidus, and I love you so much…'_

"Hey! You're that lady, um…Yuna, right?" Tidus asked, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Yes. And you're Tidus?" Yuna asked, her heart beating madly from Tidus' proximity.

"Yes." Tidus said, moving closer to her. Yuna pretended not to notice as she glanced at Lulu and Wakka, hoping her two friends wouldn't notice her speaking to Tidus. She wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Hey, what you did earlier today, that was really amazing." Tidus said, smiling sincerely.

Yuna glanced at Tidus, smiling brightly, her hands clasped over her heart. "Truly? You really thought it was neat?"

Tidus laughed, his eyes sparkling. Yuna could only gaze at Tidus and fight down a stupid grin. Her heart fluttering in her breast and her sweaty palms were distracting, nearly making her miss Tidus' response.

"Yeah." Tidus said, stretching his arms into the air and inhaling deeply.

"Do you think that I could be a High Summoner like my father?" Yuna asked, resting her hand on Tidus' arm, even as she looked at Tidus inquisitively.

"Yeah sure! I bet you could be better than him too!" Tidus said optimistically.

Yuna sighed and removed her hand from Tidus' arm, her eyes downcast. "I still have a long way to go, though." Tidus put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. Yuna's eyes fluttered closed, and her body shuddered from the heat of his body, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Will you…be with me the whole way?" Her voice was breathless, and Tidus' breath ghosted over her head, warming her ear.

"If you want me to." Yuna frowned at the uncertainty in Tidus' voice.

Yuna nodded. "Yes I do. Even if you're not my guardian, I would…like you near me."

Before Tidus could respond, Kimahri and Wakka moved towards them, Wakka frowning at Tidus, and Kimahri's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hey, you two break it up!" Wakka yelled, his voice disapproving.

Yuna moved out of Tidus' arms reluctantly, and smiled at Wakka and Kimahri before she whispered, hoping Tidus would hear, "Talk to you later."

$&()+

Yuna gazed at the night sky, Lulu beside her, guarding her as always. '_And of course,' _Yuna thought, '_She's here because she's my friend, and she wants to support me however she can.'_

"I would like to make him my guardian," Yuna said, her eyes focused on the sky. She knew that she didn't need to elaborate; Lulu had no doubt already spoken with Wakka and heard what the Blitzer and Kimahri had interrupted.

"Are you sure Yuna? We don't know if he can fight, let alone guard you." Lulu said, her voice stern.

Yuna nodded, appreciating Lulu's concern. "I know Lulu. We don't have to make a decision yet. Maybe we could see if Tidus can fight and if he has the necessary skills. Tidus doesn't have to guard me…yet."

Yuna started towards the Inn's door, stopping when her hand reached the knob. "I would just like him to stay…you know?"

Yuna crept up to her bed and laid down, saying goodnight when Lulu settled in the bed next to hers. She gripped her pillow tightly, her face resting against the cool material.

'_Tidus I will find a way to keep you from fading, I swear. And I know for a fact: Love conquers all.'_

**End of Chapter**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Now on to Chapter Three!**

StarryFIF


	3. III Journey Begins

A/N: _Okay, revisions are still being made and it's time for this chapter to get a facelift. As I revise this, I'll hopefully remove all spelling and grammatical errors, as well as misplaced commas.(_**Edited November 29, 2005**)

**As I did last chapter, I would like to thank all of my reviewers by name. It is because of you guys that I continue to write this fanfic. Reviews boost what little ego I have, and make me happy. Thanks guys!**

**Special thanks to: **_Ffpanda, SavannahX, Dragon-Charmer16, ihatefish, Litwolf689, ChloeBrunetteRocker1, and Damson. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. If I did I would keep the game the same except for one thing: Tidus wouldn't have left Yuna!_

**Angel Wings**

_III. Journey Begins_

"Yuna, it's time to wake up." Lulu's voice broke through Yuna's dream, which had been pleasant. She had dreamt of floating in sparkling water, hands linked with Tidus', his lips pressing against hers; his smile making her heart beat faster…

Yuna sat up silently, blinking her eyes to dispel the sleep lingering and clouding her mind. She smiled at Lulu nervously, her hands unconsciously clasping together.

"Are you ready? Kimahri and Wakka are waiting for us outside." Yuna nodded and stood, her hands smoothing her hair and flattening her Summoner's outfit. She followed Lulu down the stairs and outside, finding **Besaid** alive and buzzing with activity despite the sun only just beginning to rise.

"Lady Yuna!" A crowd of people chanted, bowing and performing the **Prayer of Yevon**. Yuna couldn't stop her cheeks from coloring, she felt she would never get used to all the attention. Because she was a Summoner everyone treated her like a God and put her needs above his or her own, which Yuna felt was wrong; she was no better than anyone else in Spira.

"Hey, sleepy head!" Wakka's cheerful voice startled Yuna, and she grinned.

"Sorry, Wakka, I had a long night!"

"Ah, it's okay, ya? Take all the time you need!" Wakka said seriously.

"We leave as soon as Tidus joins us." Lulu stated, stopping beside Wakka and nodding at something he said to her. Yuna stood beside Kimahri, grateful for the Ronso's silent nature since she didn't feel like talking.

Though the Fayth had brought her back to the beginning of her Pilgrimage, she now had the double load of not only finding a way to keep Tidus from leaving her, but also defeating Sin, again. Yuna felt confident she could succeed at both missions, but doing so would take all the strength and perseverance she possessed.

Yet having knowledge of her Pilgrimage would come in hand, and hopefully she could get to know Tidus better, but…. Yuna mentally shook her head; now wasn't the time to dwell on dark matters. And besides, Tidus was walking towards their small group, and Yuna could feel her heart beating just from seeing charismatic swordsman.

'_He looks tired,' _Yuna thought, concerned. _'I hope he hasn't been worrying about me. But wait, it's too early. He doesn't know that I'm supposed to die, so I wonder what's bothering him? I'll have to find out.' _

"Yo, bruddah, over here!" Wakka called, waving his arms wildly and practically jumping up and down, trying to get Tidus to notice him. He would have continued making a spectacle, too, if Lulu hadn't given Wakka her patented **death glare**.

"Stop it, Wakka," Lulu hissed, "You're making a fool out of yourself. Guardians don't make nuisances out of themselves, they are calm and collected."

Wakka's mouth fell open in shock and Yuna giggled, covering her lips and looking at her Guardian innocently. Wakka smiled and laughed too, but stopped when Tidus neared him. Yuna smiled at Tidus shyly before she moved back to where Kimahri stood.

"Tidus," Wakka muttered, rubbing his arm nervously. "I wanted to give this to you." Tidus' eyes widened in awe as he gazed at the sword Wakka pressed into his hands. "This used to belong to Chappu, so take care of it, ya?"

Tidus nodded and swung **Brotherhood **experimentally before he fell into step behind Wakka. It was time; they were leaving **Besaid village** and starting her quest for the Final Aeon.

$$&&$$#

Yuna watched as Wakka and Kimahri walked Tidus through his first battle. "This," Wakka stated, pointing to the bird beast, "Is a **Condor**. It's a flying fiend. It's my specialty, so leave that to me." Wakka finished his sentence by throwing his Blitzball at the **Condor**, and it dissolved into a cloud of sparkling pyreflies.

Before Wakka could speak, Tidus yelled, "Leave this one to me!" as he leapt foreword and slashed a **Dingo**, the brown fiend howling as it fell to the ground dead, before it, too, disappeared in a shower of flickering pyreflies.

"Good job!" Yuna said happily, clasping her hands together, impressed. Tidus turned and flashed her a smile, and Yuna found herself beaming back at the young man.

Even now, at the beginning of their journey, Tidus was strong and sure of himself. And he was so energetic and hyper, that it caught her attention. She was unsure how she had managed to resist the alluring man for as long as she did.

"Look out!" Wakka cried as the only remaining fiend, a **Water Flan**, cast **water** on Tidus, sending the young man flying backwards and onto his back.

"Ohh!" Yuna cried, worried. _'What if Tidus is injured? He's not as strong as he will be by the end of my Pilgrimage, he could get seriously wounded. I don't know what I'd do if he died…' _Yuna thought, close to tears.

Kimahri stepped back, and Yuna dashed to where her Guardian had stood previously, her **Rod of Wisdom **appearing in her outstretched hand, her staff's weight soothing her jangled nerves.

Yuna closed her eyes and found her magick deep inside her; its power cool, easing her fear even more. Yuna raised her staff in the air, and waved it over Tidus, her **Cure** spell healing Tidus' minor wounds, and the young Blitzer groaned and staggered to his feet.

"What happened?" Tidus asked dazed.

"You were attacked by this fiend," Wakka snickered, pointing to the gelatinous blue blob. "You nearly gave Yuna a heart attack."

Tidus blushed and looked at Yuna sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Yuna smiled and lowered her staff, her face still pale. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Before Tidus could answer, Wakka switched with Lulu who was calm and focused and unaffected by Tidus' plight. The Mage's **Booster Cactuar **twirled in the dirt as Lulu cast **Thunder**, defeating the remaining fiend.

"Wooh, that was close!" Wakka said, dropping to the ground and wiping his brow with his arm.

"Tidus hit. Yuna save Tidus. Kimahri relieved." The Ronso stated simply, arms crossed, his tail twitching.

"Ah, sorry about that, guys," Tidus laughed, rubbing his neck with his gloved hands.

Lulu glared at the Blitzer, eyes narrowed. "Over confidence helps no one. Do well to remember that."

Wakka laughed weakly and did his best to take the sting from Lulu's reproof. "Ah, it's okay, bruddah, that's why we have our Summoner. She's handy in tight spots."

"You should have brought me in, Wakka, a fiend needlessly attacked us. I could have easily defeated the **Water Flan** with no trouble whatsoever." Lulu chastised, her red eyes shooting daggers at Wakka.

Yuna laughed and leaned against Tidus, reveling in his warmth. _'And thank Yevon he wasn't hurt badly. But that's my Tidus, always giving me a scare.'_

Yuna had forgotten the perils of her early Pilgrimage. Granted, her journey had never been simple, or a walk in the park, but she already missed her Cousin's grenades and Sir Auron's piercing swords.

Kimahri was a big help, too, but with their inferior weapons and an increased fiend population, by the time their small party made it to the first camp site, both Wakka and Tidus were exhausted, Lulu was out of magick, and Yuna was breathless and sore from using so many healing spells.

'_That's odd; it seems this time around the fiends we're facing are more powerful. I wonder, if…maybe my knowledge of my Pilgrimage somehow changed the enemies we are destined to face?'_

"Yuna!" Tidus' voice broke Yuna from her confused thoughts and the young Summoner perked up. "Hey, where are we going?" Tidus asked, looking around the small campsite as he kneeled beside her.

"We are setting out for the first stop on my Pilgrimage." Yuna whispered, moving closer to Tidus. The Blitzer nodded, his eyes on her face, hanging onto her every word. "We will take a ship to Kilika, where we will travel to the next Temple."

"Wakka told me that you get a new Aeon at every temple. Does that mean there are more powerful Aeons than the one you already have?"

Yuna nodded and turned so that she was facing Tidus' handsome face. She felt nervous and breathless, Tidus' presence even now affecting her deeply. "Yes. I must visit every temple so that I can gain new Aeons. And, finally, I will gain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin."

Yuna swayed, exhaustion finally catching up with her as the adrenaline in her body faded. The last thing Yuna heard before she passed out was Tidus crying out in alarm, and than she felt Tidus's warm body against hers, and she knew no more.

$$&&$$#

Yuna's eyes fluttered open and she found her Guardians and Tidus already awake and talking amongst themselves. Only Kimahri, her most loyal Guardian stood by her side, though Yuna caught Tidus staring at her.

"Yuna awake. Kimahri glad." Yuna yawned and accepted Kimahri's paw as the Ronso pulled her to her feet. Her friends gathered around her, Lulu peering into her eyes and feeling her forehead.

"I'm all right, Lulu," Yuna assured the Black Mage, gently removing Lulu's hand from her forehead. "I just overexerted myself. I'm not used to so much fighting."

"Yeah!" Tidus exclaimed, instantly coming to her defense. "Yuna's a healer, right? So, just leave all the hard work to us Guardians!"

Lulu groaned. "You're not a Guardian yet, remember?"

Tidus' shoulders dropped and his face fell. "Oh yeah."

&()$$

They were almost at the dock, just one more hill to descend, and then they were on the beach, and the ship. They walked in comfortable silence, Yuna staying beside Kimahri, Wakka and Lulu walking together, and Tidus bringing up the rear, lost in thought.

Yuna was grateful, though, that the battles they encountered, while challenging, were nothing that her Guardians couldn't handle, though Yuna did find herself healing Tidus often.

'_My brave warrior is rusty.' _Yuna thought smiling at Tidus affectionately.

"Yuna, look out!" Tidus cried suddenly, rushing foreword and diving onto Yuna, bringing her to the ground and covering her body with his. Yuna heard Tidus grunt in pain, and a rush of air blew over her, nearly dislodging Tidus' body.

"Oh Shoopuff," Wakka cursed. "It's a **Garuda**!"

Tidus helped Yuna to her feet, and Yuna paled. This was not good, not good at all. She gripped her staff in her hands and moved closer to Tidus, her eyes riveted on the massive flying fiend, its gigantic wings beating in the air, its beady eyes fixed on their party.

'_I know we can defeat this,' _Yuna thought as she moved foreword, Wakka and Tidus beside her, '_its just going to take some teamwork.' _

"We can do this!" Yuna shouted as she healed Tidus. "I'll Summon **Valefor**!"

"Not yet!" Lulu called from behind her, causing Yuna to start in surprise. "Let us Guardians weaken it first, Yuna! If we loose **Valefor** and this fiend is not defeated than we're in trouble!"

Yuna nodded, understanding what Lulu was trying to say. Her friend was right. **Valefor** was their strongest ally as of right now, at least until she gained **Ifrit**, and Sir Auron showed up. It would not do them any good if she Summoned **Valefor** too soon.

Tidus began with **Cheer**, raising their defense, and Yuna switched with Lulu, who immediately cast **Thunder **on the fiend. The **Garuda **shrugged the attack off, unfazed. It countered Wakka's attack with **Gust.**

The battle was ugly. Yuna found herself switching with her Guardians often, running back and forth casting **Cure**. The main problem was that Lulu kept getting killed. The giant bird would focus solely on the Black Mage and kill Lulu before the woman could cast **Thunder**.

Tidus did his best to attack often, but he had trouble hitting the fiend. Finally becoming frustrated, Tidus switched with Kimahri, the massive Ronso having better aim and strength than he.

Lulu managed one more **Thunder** before she called Yuna in. "We need **Valefor** now, Yuna! Show us what you can do!"

Yuna nodded, her eyes closing as she connected with **Valefor**, calling upon the powerful Aeon. Yuna spread her arms and her body became surrounded by a massive whirlwind. At her side beams of light shot into the air and twirled together to form a vortex which **Valefor** traveled through before landing next to its Summoner.

Yuna patted** Valefor's** beak before she fixed her eyes on the fiend that threatened her friends. "Please. Help us!"

**Valefor** held its own against the powerful fiend, alternating between **Sonic Wings** and **Thunder**, the attacks slowly eating away the **Garuda's** health. **Valefor **finished off the fiend with its powerful Overdrive **Energy Ray**.

Yuna and her Guardians let out a collective sigh of relief as the fiend vanished in a cloud of pyreflies. Yuna dismissed her Aeon with a bow and staggered over to her exhausted friends.

"I'd forgotten how much Summoning an Aeon costs me," Yuna sighed, wiping her sweaty forehead.

Lulu shot Yuna a confused look, and Yuna blushed. '_Oops, I need to be more careful. My Guardians cannot suspect anything.'_

"Being a Guardian is hard work!" Tidus complained, wiping **Brotherhood** in the dirt and collapsed next to Lulu and Yuna who were sitting in the dirt.

"At least I got a better weapon." Lulu said, grinning as she picked up her new Moomba, a **Blinding Cait Sith**.

Yuna sighed and shouldered her staff, her eyes drifting to the bottom of the hill they had been traveling down. "We had better get moving. We don't want to miss the ship."

Lulu and Wakka nodded, the two Guardians moving instantly, Kimahri close behind. Yuna held her hand out to Tidus, who helped her to her feet. Tidus released her hand as soon as she was standing, and Yuna couldn't stop herself from stepping towards Tidus, wanting to feel his cool hand in hers.

Out of nowhere another **Garuda** attacked, its massive wings knocking Yuna down before she could react. Tidus reached for his sword, but the fiend was on him in an instant, sending the young man over the mountain's edge. Yuna could only watch in horror as her love fell, his body fading from view in seconds.

End of Chapter

A/N: I couldn't remember what attacks **Garuda** had, so I just made one up. I did try to find its attacks online, and in the back of the FFX strategy guide, but to no avail.

I'm not familiar with Kimahri's weapons, so I'm not sure if he'd have been able to hit the Garuda, but just for the purpose of this chapter, he can. I've never been very fond of Kimahri or Wakka, in fact I HATE Wakka, so as this fanfic progresses I'll more than likely have Wakka not fight, though Kimahri will probably get some action.

When I played Final **Fantasy X** my main characters were Tidus, Auron, Lulu(My three main fighters), with Lulu switching out for Yuna to Summon and heal, and Rikku for back up. During boss fights I actually had to devise my own strategies because I refused to use Wakka and Kimahri(IE, when Wakka was supposed to hit a flying fiend I had Lulu use magick, or Rikku use gernades…)Because of this if I have Wakka and Kimahri fighting and something is off, that's why.

_All set with this chapter? Than on to chapter four!_

Kristen


	4. IV Through These Eyes

A/N: As I'm sure everyone can figure out, this chapter, like the previous ones, is edited.(**Revised December 5, 2005**)

**Special Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **_Ihatefish, Litwolf689, NO, JJ Chow, Vampiress24, Damson and Dragon-Charmer16. _

_Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't know I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy X and I am making no money from this fanfic. If you feel the need to sue me, there's not much you can take. I guess you can have my CDs, but I'll fight for them…I don't want to loose Green Day…_

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Three: Through These Eyes_

"Tidus!" Yuna cried as she watched the love of her life fall, his body already far from view. She felt breathless and anxious, her eyes locked on the last place she had seen Tidus. She needed to find Tidus as quickly as possible.

_Anything could have happened to Tidus. He could have broken numerous bones and be unable to move, or even worse, be hurt and attacked by fiends. Or the unthinkable could have happened. Tidus could be dead…_

**NO!** she couldn't think like that. If she gave up hope than how could she expect to defeat Sin? Where was her unshakable resolve, her inner strength that she had relied so heavily on during her first Pilgrimage? If she continued to think negatively than she had no hope of accomplishing anything.

The Fayth had entrusted her with a mission that could turn out badly. They had known, logically, that if she didn't find a way to keep Tidus with her than she would be unable to defeat Sin. In order to destroy Sin, Tidus needed to be there. Sending her back to the beginning of her Pilgrimage meant that any number of things could go wrong.

And if she continued to stand here like a statue than she would help no one, including Tidus and the people of Spira.

"Yuna!" Lulu's voice startled Yuna out of her thoughts. Yuna turned and managed a weak smile at the black Mage. "Where's Tidus? What happened? Are you all right?"

Yuna nodded, seeing the worry flit across Lulu's face. "Yes. Tidus and I were attacked. Tidus fell off the edge…" Yuna pointed in the direction the Blitzer had plummeted.

Lulu gasped and exchanged a long look with Wakka. Kimahri moved foreword and peered over the edge, his face unreadable. "Long fall. Tidus gone."

Yuna moved towards the Ronso, her face pale. "No! I'll find him!"

Wakka shook his head. "Yuna, we need to move out, ya? The ship is going to be leaving soon, and we're already late. It's not going to wait much longer."

Yuna stiffened her shoulders and stood defiantly, facing her Guardians. "I **will** find Tidus. I cannot leave a friend when they could be badly injured." Yuna met each of her Guardian's eyes, staring back unflinchingly, and her gaze steady and fixed with steel.

Kimahri nodded his agreement and Lulu sighed, shaking her head in resignation. Wakka opened his mouth to disagree but Lulu silenced him with a stern glare. "It's Yuna's decision, Wakka. If she would like to go after Tidus than we go."

"But Lu, the ship…"

Kimahri moved to the edge of the mountain, his blue fur shinning in the sunlight. "Kimahri guard Yuna. Where Yuna go Kimahri follow. Kimahri carry Yuna and Lulu down cliff."

Yuna clasped her hands and bowed to Kimahri, infinitely grateful for the Ronso's unwavering loyalty.

"How do I get down?" Wakka asked.

Lulu sat beside Yuna who was already perched on Kimahri's back, a wry smile on her face. "Climb after us."

Wakka paled and sat down in the dirt. "Oh Yevon…"

&()$$$$

"Oh…where could he be?" Yuna wondered, looking around the small glade and silently cursing the dense trees that hindered her search. _Where could Tidus be? How far could he have fallen? Could Tidus be conscious and looking for us?_

"Yuna, I don't see…" Wakka began, but a swift slap to the back of his head immediately quieted Wakka.

"Quiet Wakka. You did not see how Yuna acted around Tidus. He appears to mean a great deal to Yuna, even though she just met him. Allow Yuna to find whatever joy she can from her Pilgrimage. If Tidus makes Yuna happy than we find him."

Wakka's mouth fell open in shock. He had never heard Lulu, his stoic, cold friend talk so passionately about anything before. She had closed up after Chappu's death and to hear her talk about Yuna needing Tidus…It was strange.

"Kimahri doesn't see Tidus."

Yuna patted Kimahri's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Wakka and Lulu looked around, trying to pierce the dense foliage with their eyes. Kimahri moved around restlessly, every now and than leaping up onto a low tree branch, and swiftly climbing to the top of the tree to try and get a better view of the area.

Yuna sighed and sat down on the dusty ground, heedless of the dirt swirling around her from her friend's movements. The young Summoner sighed and wiped her forehead, feeling faint from the day's events. Too much had happened in the span of a couple hours; it was amazing.

_Ouch, something's shining in my eye,_ Yuna thought irritated. _Wait a second, where's that light coming from? It's not the sun…Oh, it's Tidus' necklace!_

Yuna cried out and sprinted over to a wild, untamed bush, her hands spreading the wide branches until she was partially encased by the green leaves. One of her hands grasped Tidus' shirt collar and she pulled as hard as she could, trying to dislodge the unconscious Blitzer trapped in the branches. Yuna smiled gratefully at Kimahri who had moved behind her, his strength easily freeing Tidus from the bush.

"Is he hurt?" Wakka asked.

Yuna was relieved to see that Tidus had no serious or life threatening injuries. He was a little banged up and his face had a few scratches, but other than that he appeared to be fine. She didn't even need to use **Cure** as the nicks would heal in a matter of days.

"He's fine. He's a little scratched, but nothing else. I don't even need to heal him." Yuna told her Guardian's as she gently brushed a few strands of Tidus' hair from his face. Tidus grunted and his eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I? Oh no, the **Garuda**!" Tidus cried, his body tensing and his hand reaching for his sword still gripped in his hand.

"It's okay Tidus. The fiend flew away after it knocked you off the cliff. You're all right, I'm here." Yuna whispered, her hands sifting through Tidus' hair soothingly.

Tidus relaxed, his eyes locking with Yuna's, and Yuna felt her heart melt at the relief she saw flooding his eyes. Yuna smiled, her heart in her eyes. Tidus smiled back, his eyes drifting to her mouth.

Yuna's breath hitched, and before she could stop herself, she bent her head towards Tidus', their mouths inches apart, breath mingling…

"Hey you two! We need to move out, ya?" Wakka called.

"Oh!" Yuna cried embarrassed. How could she have forgotten her Pilgrimage? She had been so wrapped up in Tidus that she had momentarily forgotten about her quest for the Final Aeon….

"Come on Yuna." Tidus said though Yuna noticed the blush on the young Blizter's face. "We should go."

"Yes. We need to move." Yuna agreed, eyes widening as Tidus draped his arm over her shoulders. Yuna was secretly shocked her Guardian's didn't protest.

&()$$$

"Are you really gonna defeat Sin Lady Yuna?"

"Are you going to get the Final Aeon?"

"Are you going to bring us the Calm Lady Summoner?"

"Are you actually going to pray at every Temple?"

Yuna smiled at the crowd of people surrounding her, though her Guardians remained close. She bowed to the crowd, her heart aching when she saw women weeping and small children looking at her with a mixture of awe and sadness.

"I will try my best." Yuna said softly, her voice quiet as the wind.

"Lady Yuna!" the sea of people chanted, simultaneously performing the **Prayer of Yevon**.

"Yuna it's time to leave." Lulu said, gently moving Yuna through the throng of people and on the **S.S. Liki**. Yuna followed Lulu quietly, stopping every now and than to wave to her child hood friends and neighbors.

Yuna moved to the side of the ship, waving furiously as the ship pulled away from **Besaid**. She started when Tidus moved over to her side and gently touched her shoulder.

"Are you sad?"

"A little. But I've been preparing for this moment for many years. I can handle it."

Tidus smiled and blinked sharply when a gust of wind blew in his face. Yuna felt the now familiar feeling of her heart fluttering whenever Tidus was near.

"You're very brave."

Yuna blushed at Tidus' compliment. "I do my best. Being a Summoner is no easy task."

The hand on her shoulder tightened and Yuna found herself leaning against Tidus before she could stop herself. The Blitzer didn't protest, rather drew her closer, and rested his head on hers.

"Yeah it must be. You have to defeat Sin and get what was it, the Final Aeon."

Yuna stiffened at the mention of the Final Aeon. Yevon's lie, their betrayal to the people of Spira. Lady Yunalesca's tainted "gift" to the Summoners, all in the name of defeating Sin.

"Yes…" Yuna whispered, her voice less than convincing.

Yuna bit her lip to keep from crying out when Tidus lifted his head and attempted to peer into her eyes. "What's wrong? You sound angry."

Yuna shook her head. Now was not the time to reveal the true purpose of her Pilgrimage to Tidus. If she told Tidus too soon her Pilgrimage could change drastically. Well, more so than when she discovered how she could keep Tidus from leaving.

"Maybe a little. It's nothing though."

Tidus laughed nervously and tried to move away. Yuna grasped Tidus' hand and drew him back to her side. "You don't have to leave. I want you to stay."

"You confuse me Yuna." Tidus said, his fingers caressing Yuna's hand.

Yuna flushed, pleased. Tidus was so adorable; she wanted to be held by him, to feel his heat against her body, to know that Tidus was real and with her. She would die if she lost Tidus again. She wouldn't let him disappear; she would keep him with her, no matter what.

"I know." Yuna whispered, amused.

Tidus brushed a lock of Yuna's hair behind her ear, his eyes cerulean in the sun's light, his tanned face more peaceful than Yuna ever remembered seeing it. Tidus looked so young and yet not, just so…strong. The strength and iron will that Yuna loved so much embodied him, made him irresistible.

"Tidus…" Yuna breathed, her eyes shining. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat, eyes fluttering closed as Tidus leaned towards her, his breath fluttering against her lips…

_Oh Yevon Tidus is going to kiss me! _Yuna thought, her body feeling light as a feather, electricity racing over her skin at the delicious feeling of Tidus' hands stroking her skin.

Yuna's eyes opened as she felt Tidus' lips settle on hers, her knees instantly going weak…

"SIN!" Yuna gasped and moved away from Tidus, her heart jumping to her throat.

"Yuna!" Wakka called, appearing from the stairway leading to the cabins, Lulu and Kimahri close behind.

Tidus moved in front of Yuna holding **Brotherhood **in his hand, eyes narrowed. Yuna moved beside Tidus, ready to summon **Valefor** and pray for a miracle. Was she strong enough to prevent Sin from attacking **Kilika**?

She didn't know, but she was definitely going to try.

End of Chapter

_Did you enjoy this? Want to see what happens? You do? Than on to the next chapter!_

Kristen


	5. V Dancing With Death

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has been following this fanfic so faithfully since its beginning. While browsing Final Fantasy X stories I came across a fanfic started long before mine that has a similar plot, something about Yuna getting a chance to restart her Pilgrimage. I skimmed over it, and to my knowledge our stories only share one similarity(re-starting the Pilgrimage), but if I am ripping off her plot than it is unintentional.

Thanks so much to all of my wonderful reviewers: _Warui-Usagi, Kitsu Kurasei, SavannahX, BballAnimeLover89, Dragon-Charmer16, CrimsonOkami, Damson, Harry James Gryffindor Potter, Bbychrangel(X4),Litwolf689, and JJ Chow_

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again? I own no rights to Final Fantasy X. If I did I would have made X-2 different and Tidus would have stayed with Yuna. _

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Four: Dancing With Death_

"**SIN**!" Yuna gripped her rod so hard her fingers turned white, her unique eyes narrowed. Tidus stood beside Yuna, ready to protect her at all costs, despite it not being his duty.

Yuna spared Tidus a quick glance, taking comfort in the fact that Sir Jecht seemed unable to connect with Tidus. Yuna thanked Yevon for the small miracle; it would be disastrous if his father distracted Tidus. Yet she needn't worry; Tidus was still beside her; close enough that Yuna could hear his heart beating along with his breathing.

"Yuna!" Wakka's voice startled Yuna and she turned, seeing her three Guardians rushing to her side, Lulu's spell **Focus **shining over her and Tidus, as well as the Black Mage, boosting their Magic Defense.

'_A lot of good that will do,' _Yuna though nervously, '_At this point in time we don't have the necessary power or skill to keep Sin from destroying this ship. Oh, what should I do?' _

"Get away from here!" Tidus yelled, his voice furious. "Leave us alone!" Sins massive head turned and it focused its numerous eyes on their small party. Seeing the blank, lifeless stare Wakka stepped back nervously, and Tidus moved in front of Yuna, pushing the young Summoner back.

'_Even now Tidus protects me,' _Yuna though, staring intently at Sin, the being that had killed so many people and destroyed hundreds of people's lives, _'But this time around _**I**_ will not allow him to sacrifice so much for me. This time Tidus is staying, and defeating Sin is just one step in keeping him with me. I know that I can do it, and I know I don't need to die. If Tidus could find a way to save me, than I can save him.'_

Lulu's **Blinding Cait Sith** twirled on the weathered deck as Lulu cast **Thunder** in a vain attempt to stop Sin who was circling the **S.S. Liki **like a vulture. Sin set up a shield, the power crackling in the air, the sound loud and ominous in the sudden quiet. Lulu's spell sunk into the shield harmlessly.

"Wakka, throw your Blitzball!" Tidus cried, his eyes widened in shock at Sin's power.

"No!" Yuna said, facing her Guardians, her shoulders set. "That won't work! I'll Summon, I must! It's the only way to stop Sin!"

"Yuna…" Tidus whispered. Yuna smiled at Tidus, though her eyes were hard. She would do everything in her power to defeat Sin, but she didn't have much hope. She just wasn't strong enough at this point in time to make a difference. If only she could feel **Anima** or **Bahamut** she would have a chance…but their absence from her mind lowered Yuna's already flagging spirits.

Yuna raised her **Rod of Wisdom **in the air as she connected with her Aeon, and the swirling vortex opened in the air, signaling the powerful entity's arrival. Valefor landed in front of Yuna and the Summoner patted Valefor's beak affectionately before the Aeon lifted into the air, hovering before Sin, waiting for Yuna's orders.

"Valefor, **Sonic Boom**!" Yuna ordered, nearly falling as the ship rocked violently from the massive waves Sin caused ducking underwater. Tidus caught her and threw his arm over her shoulder, supporting her as the ship tilted precariously.

Valefor's attack missed and the Aeon rose in the air as Sin attempted to rise underneath it. Valefor's next attack, Magick this time, was easily deflected back at Valefor, the Aeon barely avoiding the spell.

Yuna watched Sin's every move hoping that she could spot some break in its shields or an opening, but there was none. Sin's defenses were iron tight, and until Rikku's father showed up, there was no way they could hope to get inside Sin.

Yuna gasped in horror as Sin rushed **Valefor**, the Aeon reacting too slowly, and Sin's attack ripped through **Valefor**, destroying the Aeon. Yuna collapsed as she felt her connection with **Valefor **snap as her Aeon disintegrated into hundreds of Pyreflies. It would be awhile before **Valefor** regenerated and could be summoned again.

"What do we do now?" A ship hand asked her desperately, and Yuna could only hang her head in shame. She was too weak to stop Sin; it appeared that **Kilika **was doomed. What was the point of restarting her Pilgrimage if she couldn't prevent certain events from happening?

"Yuna," Tidus whispered, his eyes worried, "Don't be sad. I believe in you." Yuna gasped, shocked. Tidus wasn't ashamed of her? He wasn't disappointed that she had been unable to stop Sin? He wasn't…mad? Tidus still trusted her, had faith in her abilities?

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered, tears clogging her eyes.

"Sin's retreating!" Wakka yelled in surprise.

"What?" Yuna asked, turning sharply, Tidus momentarily forgotten. The massive monster was indeed swimming away, its huge body skimming through the glassy waters, leaving gigantic waves in its wake.

"Wait a minute…it's going to **Kilika**!" A man shouted, waving his arms frantically. "We need to stop it!"

"Lady Summoner, please forgive us. It's our home. We need to try and slow Sin down." A young man apologized. Yuna nodded, feeling numb. She knew it was worthless, but how could she say no? If harpooning Sin comforted them, and kept their faith alive, than who was she to question?

Yuna watched dispassionately, her rod still held in one ice-cold hand. To her surprise, even harpooned, Sin did not attack. Perhaps her earlier attempt to stop Sin with **Valefor** had tired it out, or maybe Sin had something else entirely different planned. She didn't know—but whatever was to come wasn't going to be good.

Sin continued to move toward **Kilika**, its mind already set on decimating the small port town. Wakka faced Yuna, his face pale, and his Blitzball clutched in his hands. "What do we do Yuna? Should we try and stop Sin?"

Yuna froze, not sure what she should say. Should they try and stop Sin? Were they even strong enough to damage Sin? **Valefor** had been useless despite the Aeon's enormous powers, and Sin had absorbed Lulu's Magick. Yuna faced Kimahri, her best friend and greatest supporter, her eyes questioning.

"Yuna vowed to protect. Either way people die. Death imminent. Yuna aide those in need." Kimahri said emotionlessly, his weapon drawn, and his eyes fixed on Sin.

Yuna clutched her neck nervously, her other hand twirling her rod, still undecided. Tidus attacking made Yuna react. The young Blitzer rushed forward, casting **Haste **on both himself and Wakka, the other man throwing his Blitzball at the monstrous fiend.

Sin lurched forward, the ship rocking harshly, knocking Lulu, who was standing beside Yuna, ready to protect her Summoner, to her feet. Yuna gasped and kneeled beside her friend, her eyes closing in relief when she saw the Black Mage was uninjured.

"Come on!" Yuna cried, helping Lulu to her feet. The other woman nodded and ran after Yuna, who quickly cast **Cure** on Wakka who had been hit by a falling Sinspawn. Lulu cast **Fire** swiftly; effectively destroying what could have become a potentially lethal enemy.

"The rope Kimahri! Follow me!" Tidus yelled, the giant Ronso nodding as he followed Tidus up one of the harpoon ropes towards Sin's back. Yuna smiled briefly; Tidus and her Guardians had used a similar trick to crash her marriage with Seymour Guado.

"Careful!" Yuna called breathlessly, her heart beating a frantic tempo when Sin's movement nearly caused Tidus to fall into the water. Tidus turned briefly, flashing that heart stopping smile of his, before Yuna became distracted by Wakka paralyzed by a Sinspawn's attack.

Having nothing to heal Wakka with(their search for Tidus leaving no time to stock up on supplies), Yuna could only stand beside Wakka and do her best to keep him healed(silently cursing the fact that she wouldn't learn **Pray** until they arrived in **Kilika**). Yuna didn't see what happened, but there was the sound of snapping rope, and Yuna had barely enough time to turn and see Tidus and Kimahri drop into the water.

"Kimahri! Tidus!" Yuna called, barely dodging in time as another Sinspawn dropped right beside her. She didn't care, though; she simply whacked the fiend with her rod, grinning at Lulu as the Black Mage finished it off with another spell.

"Ohh…" Yuna whispered, worried, "Where could they be?" Yuna didn't have any more time to think. Lulu needed healing and Wakka was looking worse for wear. Thankfully Lulu had just enough Magick to destroy the remaining fiends.

Utter chaos reigned on deck. Passengers and deck hands ran amok, some attempting to keep the harpoons lodged in Sin, others simply running, colliding with other persons. Lulu kneeled beside Wakka, her face pale as she faced Sin.

"We can't keep this up, Yuna. If we stay attached to Sin, we'll go under." Yuna nodded in agreement. As if to prove Lulu's words, Sin submerged again, the force of the movement causing the ships bow to dip toward the water, a giant wave pounding against the deck. Yuna closed her eyes as passengers were washed overboard, their cries silenced forever by merciless water.

There was still no sign of Tidus and Kimahri, and Yuna was getting worried. She was tired and heartsick, the worry nearly enough to make her physically ill. Where could Tidus and Kimahri be? Last time Wakka had gone after Tidus, but now the Blitzer was too weak to go after their friends.

"Help!" A weak cry reached Yuna's ears and she rushed to the side of the ship, her hands sliding off the cool metal because of the water. "Oh! Tidus! Kimahri! Are you all right?"

Lulu's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she peered at Kimahri clinging to a wide board, Tidus propped in the middle. It looked as if one more giant wave would be the end of them, and one look at Yuna showed she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"What do we do?" Yuna asked nervously. Both women were distracted as Sin finally broke free of the three harpoons holding it and dove underwater

Yuna felt a tear roll down her cheek. She felt as if she had made a wrong decision. Had she once again been so wrapped up in Tidus that she had forgotten her sworn duty? Perhaps she could have helped more.

"Yuna," Lulu said, her voice soft and stern, "Your face is like a book and I know that you are doubting yourself. No one could have asked you to do more. You summoned **Valefor** and your Aeon was destroyed. You fought the Sinspawn fearlessly and did your best to stop Sin. Yuna…you just began. Even your father would have been unable to defeat Sin this early. You are your father's daughter, though, and I have faith that you can defeat Sin."

Yuna smiled at Lulu, albeit weakly, but she felt better. Lulu had a point. This early in her Pilgrimage she didn't have the power or strength of will that she would possess later on. Perhaps if she had her other Aeons…but no, that was impossible, and she wasn't helping her friends by drowning in self-misery.

Yuna started when Kimahri leapt onto the dock, carrying a soaking Tidus with him. Yuna smiled affectionately as Tidus coughed and yelled at Kimahri to be more careful. She knelt beside the young man, her heart in her eyes as Tidus grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

$$$$&&&&&&&&

"You did a good job Yuna." Lulu said, her hands wiping the young Summoners tears away. "But no more tears next time, okay?" Yuna bowed to her friend, her legs feeling like rubber. She had just performed The Sending. And even though she knew it had to be done, and she had steeled herself for this moment, it still hurt.

It killed her that she may have been able to stop Sin, but she hadn't done it. She had failed the townspeople, and they were the ones who were forced to watch a Summoner dance on water, calling upon her innate Magick to send their loved ones to the **Farplane**.

And still they bowed to her, called her 'Lady Summoner' and 'Lady Yuna'. They still respected her and praised her. Yet Yuna could see the sadness in their eyes. Yuna felt her throat close off and more tears welled in her eyes as she saw their eyes moving over her, memorizing her.

Because they knew once she left this town they would never see her again. All of them knew she was to die, and though they were sad at the thought, their hearts rejoiced because she would be bringing **The Calm**, and there would be no Sin for ten years.

'_Why didn't I ever question why Sin came back, why the people of Spira could never seem to atone for their sins? Why was it that it took Tidus to make me realize how sparse and aloof The Teachings really are? Does everyone believe in them because there is nothing else?'_

_No, _Yuna realized as she gazed at Tidus who was deep in conversation with Wakka, _It's because the teaching gives us hope. Without hope we have nothing. _

$$$$&&&&&&$$$$

Yuna sat up frustrated. She wanted to go to **Kilika Temple** and continue her Pilgrimage. It was so hard to sit still. She couldn't rid Spira of Sin unless she got moving. Yet they had decided to rest at the Inn(Or what was left of it)because Wakka was still shaky from the Sinspawns attack, and Lulu needed to regenerate her Magick.

Yuna sighed as she stood, smiling when she saw Tidus curled up in a ball, fast asleep. Kimahri was leaning against the wall, his tail twitching, and Lulu slept in the other bed, Wakka lying on the floor next to where Lulu rested.

Everyone was asleep except for her. Yuna groaned and yawned, even though it was the middle of the night she felt restless, as if something was calling to her from outside. Yuna walked outside the Inn and along the docks, her eyes moving over the dark water.

Yuna turned, startled, when she heard a soft voice call her name. She gasped when she realized it was one of the **Fayth**, the same young girl who started her on her strange journey.

'_High Summoner Yuna…I have come to tell you something that I have learned. Much of your journey is yours alone, yet there is something you must know…One of the answers you seek lies inside **Kilika Temple**…High Summoner Yuna, much rests with you…'_

"Wait! What do you mean?" Yuna cried, stepping forward, hands reaching for the **Fayth**. She walked through nothing, and fell, just as she had when Tidus had been nothing but a transparent image.

Yuna looked down at her clenched hands and bit her lip. "Tomorrow I will gain **Ifrit** and so much more."

End of Chapter

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! To find out what Yuna is going to learn at **Kilika Temple **click on the next chapter!

Kristen


	6. VI The Temple of Fire

A Million thanks to all my loyal reviewers-- I love you all! It's because of you that I continue to write!

_I would like to thank all of my reviewers:_ _bbychrangel; Warui-Usagi; SavannahX; TiDuS; zysacalphatango42(x2); TqIiDqUis; Litwolf869; Damson; Dragon-Charmer16; and JJ Chow. _

Disclaimer: I've said it the first four chapters I'll say it again. I do not own Final Fantasy X and I am making no money from this. If you feel the urge to sue than I pity you because there's nothing worth taking from me.

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Five: The Temple of Fire_

Yuna woke before any of her Guardians, her sleep so shallow and restless that Lulu shifting on the bed beside her caused the young Summoner to sit up, her eyes shifting around the room searching for an intruder. Finding she was alone and in no immanent danger, Yuna laid back down on the comfortable mattress, knowing she needed to enjoy the small comfort before sleeping on hard, cold ground became regular.

Yuna felt a smile tugging at her lips as she watched the sun begin to rise, the clouds painted a beautiful pink and purple, and the shades vibrant. It still seemed a dream that she was back at the beginning of her Pilgrimage and that she was lucky enough to have a second chance at…everything.

She was more stressed than she remembered being the first time she had began her journey. Yuna wasn't stupid; she knew so much could change if she wasn't careful. So many lives could be affected if she acted rashly or if any of her Guardians discovered she knew the future.

One thing was certain, though. Even if she was unsuccessful and there wasn't a way to keep Tidus from leaving her side, as the female Fayth had warned, she still had to permanently destroy Sin. She had defeated the evil entity with the help of her friends and Tidus, all whom sacrificed much to ensure Spira's curse would not return.

She had even freed the Fayth from their eternal dream.

Yuna felt humbled knowing the Fayth trusted her enough to send her back; even knowing everything could fall apart. She wasn't going to fail, though. She was going to obtain the powerful fire Aeon Ifrit and find whatever secret Kilika harbored and with that knowledge she would use every ounce of her strength and self will so that Tidus could be saved and rid Spira of Sin forever.

Tidus would not leave her this time. They deserved all the happiness in the world!

"Tidus," Yuna whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears, "I love you so much. I'll find a way for us to be together—I promise. If you whistle I'll come running."

$$$$$&&&&

"Yuna!" Lulu's voice startled Yuna and the young Summoner snapped to attention, fixing her unusual eyes on her friend. Lulu smiled gently before she motioned to the path leading into Kilika Woods. Yuna nodded, not needing to speak, simply walking past her Guardians and Tidus into the dense woods, taking her away from the death and devastation remaining in the small port town.

Five minutes into the forest and past the Save Sphere Yuna was relieved to finally obtain the White Magic Spell **Esuna**. Their potion supply, nearly exhausted from constant fighting, could take a break as she could now heal her Guardians of status ailments.

The small party moved through the woods slowly, taking their time. Though Yuna wanted nothing more than to run through the woods she knew that all of her friends needed experience and this was the perfect place to gain it. There would be a boss fight before reaching Kilika Temple unless something changed.

Yuna grinned when Tidus moved to her side and smiled at her. Yuna smiled back, though she was aware hers was tinged with sadness. Yuna wanted to pour her heart and soul out to the young man yet she knew she couldn't. To do so would alert Tidus to the future, which would be damaging and could alter the future irrevocably. Even though it hurt, Yuna kept her mouth shut and walked beside Tidus, simply basking in the knowledge that her swordsman was close.

"Yuna," Tidus said startling Yuna, his voice low, his startling blue eyes meeting hers. "What will you do when you finally defeat Sin? I mean, is there going to be a statue of you too?"

Yuna blanched and quickly steeled her features making her face as blank and expressionless as possible, not wanting Tidus to pick up on her distress. She knew ideally that she was going to survive her Pilgrimage, it wouldn't change, and it _couldn't_ change.

Even though she knew she wasn't going to die it was painful to hear Tidus speak of what had befallen the other Summoners, to know that she would have met the same fate as they.

"Yes," Yuna said hesitantly, her faded pink sleeves blowing in the warm breeze, "I will be commemorated as those before me." Tidus shot her a confused look and Yuna blushed under the swordsman's scrutiny. She was saved from further comments by Lulu's voice. Yuna shot Tidus a quick smile before she rushed to her friend who was standing in the middle of the road cradling her **Cait Sith **in one arm.

"Yes?" Yuna asked, Tidus stopping behind her, his hand on **Brotherhood's **hilt ready incase Lulu mentioned danger. Lulu shot Tidus a look and the young man laughed sheepishly and took his hand off of his weapon.

Wakka and Kimahri walked over to Tidus and formed a protective circle around their Summoner. Yuna smiled at her Guardians showing she was grateful for their thoughtfulness.

"Kilika Temple lies ahead. We must be ready for anything." Lulu said, her red eyes glinting in the bright light.

Wakka shot the Black Mage a surprised look. "Do you actually believe something could happen at a Temple? Temples are sacred places protected by Yevon and a sanctuary for all the people of Spira!"

Lulu glared at the Blitzer. "We cannot rule anything out Wakka. Sin attacked Kilika, did he not? Do you truly believe it would pause before attacking the temple, sacred or not?"

Wakka bowed his head and nodded reluctantly. "Okay Lu, I see your point."

Lulu nodded and motioned for Yuna to begin moving which the young Summoner did, gripping her weapon in one hand, her other twirling her hair around her finger nervously. She followed Kimahri who had taken the lead, Lulu by her side, Wakka and Tidus a couple steps behind.

The trek through the forest was uneventful with no other fiends appearing. The reprieve was welcome; giving her Guardians much needed rest and allowed Yuna and Lulu to preserve their Magick, which would no doubt be needed soon.

"There it is!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly after many moments.

Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and rushed forward her Guardians close behind. Yuna stopped at the border leading out of Kilika Woods feeling a sense of Déjà vu. She had never expected to be seeing Kilika Temple again.

"Oh," Tidus grumbled moving back to Wakka and sighing, "That's a lot of stairs. Do we really need to climb them all?"

Wakka laughed and slapped Tidus on the shoulder. "Of course we do, ya? Suck it up, it's not as many as you think!"

Seeing the dark look cross Tidus' face Yuna sought to cheer the young swordsman up. She turned towards her Guardians and smiled holding her right hand up.

"Race you? Okay?"

Tidus grinned and pumped his fist, the shadows spread out across his face disappearing. "Okay! On the count of three!"

Tidus leaned and placed his left foot on the first step and hunched over. Yuna moved beside Tidus and nodded expectantly. Tidus' mouth opened to begin counting but Yuna rushed ahead yelling:

"Three!"

"Hey!" Tidus cried indignantly rushing after the young Summoner.

Yuna laughed and looked over her shoulder, her left hand sneaking to her side and readied her **Rod of Wisdom**, mentally preparing herself for the fight she hoped wouldn't come.

Yuna felt her heart lighten as she heard Tidus and Wakka goading each other on, coupled with Lulu's sarcasm. Yuna laughed; she was close to the top of the stairs and still no **Sinspawn Geneaux** blocking her path.

Yuna finished first much to her delight and she turned and smiled triumphantly at Tidus who finished next, greatly winded, though he did smile back. Wakka and Lulu followed soon after, Lulu looking worse for wear with sweat beading on her forehead. Kimahri brought up the rear his face as impassive as ever.

Yuna found her eyes glued to Tidus, the swordsman's skin shining from the sheen of sweat covering his well-muscled body. With his glowing skin and toned body he looked like a living Greek God and Yuna found herself greatly conscious of Tidus' manliness and her femininity.

"Yuna!" Lulu's voice broke Yuna from her thoughts and Yuna faced her Guardian, her face flushed. "Are you rested enough to continue?" Yuna nodded and walked up the remaining steps.

'_What?'_ Yuna thought anxiously. _'Why isn't the Sinspawn attacking us? Did something else change? If we are not to be attacked than what else could have been affected?' _

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked.

Yuna shook her head and brushed the hair from her eyes. "No…I'm just worried."

"About getting the next Aeon?" Tidus questioned. "I know you can do it!"

"Thanks." Yuna said simply, her thoughts too troubled for her to continue conversing with Tidus.

"There it is---Kilika Temple." Lulu stated for Tidus. Tidus gaped in wonder at the Temple's vast size.

"Wow, there's an Aeon there!" Tidus asked, his voice shocked.

Lulu sighed and shook her head. "Why else would we visit every temple if it wasn't true?"

Yuna headed through the ornate doors and into the cavernous room, the dim room surveyed by the stern visages of Summoners long gone. Yuna felt her stomach clench nervously as their feet echoed in the eerie silence broken only by the **Hymn of the Fayth**.

"Wait here." Kimahri said to Tidus, his arm preventing Tidus from following Yuna into the **Cloister of Trails**. "This area sacred. Only Guardians and Summoners enter."

"What am I supposed to do?" Tidus asked indignantly.

"You'll find something." Wakka said confidently, smiling at Tidus' glum stare.

Yuna bowed and bit her lip to keep from asking Tidus to follow. She needed to remember that Tidus wasn't her Guardian…yet. And besides, Donna would make sure Tidus ended up with her by the time she gained Ifrit.

'_Unless that changes too. Maybe Donna doesn't exist now.' _Yuna thought, her skin crawling from her unsettling thoughts.

"We'll be fast!" Yuna said, forcing cheerfulness she didn't feel into her voice. The last thing Yuna saw as she walked through the doors was Tidus looking at the ground, his hair shining in the lantern's light.

#&&&&$$$

'_Well here I am in **The Chamber of the Fayth**. I was told that I would find out how I am to keep Tidus with me. And finally I'll get Ifrit too! My Pilgrimage is one step closer to ending!' _

Yuna walked slowly over to the imposing Statue of the Fayth, which stood vigilant over Ifrit's tomb. Yuna kneeled before the translucent glass, forming her hands into the Yevon Symbol and cleared her mind of all thoughts of Tidus, instead focusing on her most important and non-personal mission:

Defeating Sin.

Yuna felt tears flow down her face as she saw images of the destruction Sin wrought, of the destroyed homes and broken families, all of the lives lost. Dry heaves wracked Yuna's body as she felt the pain of all the suffering people and those who would suffer before she finally defeated Sin forever.

Fiery light pierced Yuna's eyelids and her eyes fluttered opened. Yuna gasped as fiery tendrils raced up her arms and down her stomach and thighs. Warmth spread through her skin, and the ropes covered her whole body until she glowed with a brilliant red light.

A blinding flash caused Yuna's eyes to close and familiar warmth melded in her mind. A smile tugged at Yuna's lips and she sagged forward, exhausted from gaining her new Aeon.

"Ifrit." Yuna whispered, her throat dry and aching.

_'Lady Yuna it is good to be back. I could feel your suffering even in the future and we all wept at your pain. All us Fayth realize your mission and we wish to help. I cannot sustain this communication for long so I must say much in a short while._

_You seek to save the man of dreams, our dreams. To succeed you must find Gems containing our powers created by Lord Zion when he joined with Lady Yunalesca to become the first Ultimate Aeon. Only three of the originals survived and to even hope to keep your dream by your side you need all three._

_A Summoner long dead holds the first. She lies unsent in a cavern where you must pay for services._

_A man born of both Guado and Human holds the second._

_The final Gem is held by the most Powerful Summoner, though to see her is to suffer.'_

_'While figuring who has the Gems may not prove to be a difficult task their owners covet the powers the Gems possess and are willing to go to any lengths to keep them. To find them yourself is what will prove most taxing.'_

Yuna's eyes fluttered open and she walked from the **Chamber of the Fayth** on unsteady legs. She was relieved to find Tidus outside the door and being chided by Wakka. She smiled and nodded at her Guardians and walked out of the Temple and straight into the **Sinspawn Geneaux's** grasp.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well there you have. I finally got around to explaining how Yuna's going to find the power to keep Tidus. But like I said, nothing is ever as easy as it seems!

All comments welcome!

Until the next chapter!

Kristen


	7. VII SS Winno

A/N: Hello everyone! Before we get on to the chapter there are a couple of things I would like to say. Okay, here goes:

First of all if you haven't noticed, chapters 1-5 of this fanfiction has been edited. I have hopefully taken care of nearly all the mistakes plaguing this story, and have added some much needed details that were missing. **If you've been following this story, and you are still confused about what the Fayth were telling Yuna, I have added some more details to their conversation. Go back to chapter one for clarification! **

Second I really would appreciate it if you guys could help me with something. Can I have your honest opinion? Do you guys like this story? What I mean is: do you think there's not enough action? Do you think my chapters are too boring? I would love it if you would tell me; I don't want to keep writing if I'm boring everyone to tears!

_I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers by name! Thanks for your support!: CrimsonOkami; SavannahX; Tglidguis; Turntable Aurora; Crazycutie2; Warui-Usagi; Damson; Bbychrangel; JJ Chow; Tidus-Forever; Cyanti; Claire; Lirael Black; and Dragon-Charmer 16._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X. If I did there would be another female Aeon and Tidus and Yuna would have another romantic kiss. Yeah…the possibilities are endless!_

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Seven: S.S. Winno_

Yuna gasped as she felt the fiends green and red tentacles wind around her body, lifting her off the ground and into the air as if she weighed no more than a feather. Yuna cried out in fright as the ground receded from view; all sound stifled as the monster wrapped its tentacles around her throat, and breathing became impossible.

"Hey! You let Yuna go this instant!" Tidus cried furiously.

Yuna's eyes, which had drifted shut as soon as she had been attacked, flew open. She would have cried out with relief had she been able at the sound of Tidus' voice. Tidus was here; he would save her.

The **Sinspawn Geneaux** roared defiantly and released Yuna so suddenly and unexpectantly, that Yuna didn't have a chance to react. Yuna reached for her staff knowing that she didn't have enough time to Summon; the ground was just too close.

Tidus was there, though. Yuna fell into the swordsman's waiting arms, her momentum so great that Tidus stumbled backwards, his arms closing around her fragile body. Yuna closed her eyes and pressed her face into Tidus' shirt, inhaling sharply.

Tidus smelled like sweat and cinnamon, the scent so sweet and intoxicating that Yuna felt almost high off it. She was safe now; she never wanted Tidus to let go of her. She wanted to stay here forever, just her and Tidus.

"Yuna!" Wakka's voice made Yuna react, albeit reluctantly. "Are you okay?"

Tidus kneeled in the dirt and released her. Yuna blinked and found herself staring into Tidus' cerulean eyes, his iris' glittering like diamonds in the sunlight. Yuna stared back at Tidus, transfixed. Her body felt like it was made of lead; she couldn't even turn and answer Wakka.

Tidus smiled at her and leaned back slightly. Yuna blushed when she realized that her arms were still wound around Tidus' neck, her faded pink sleeves touching the dirt. She let go of Tidus and stumbled away from his enticing form, flustered.

Tidus stood and absently rubbed his elbow. "I'm glad you're all right Yuna. You scared us all."

Yuna nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. She knew that she loved Tidus, but sometimes it frightened her how much she reacted to Tidus. It seemed that whenever fate dragged them together, which was often, she lost her head and focused solely on him.

_As soon as Sin is defeated Tidus, and you're still with me, I promise we can spend forever in each other's arms._

$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&

"This is useless!" Lulu cursed as the **Sinspawn Geneaux's **tentacles absorbed yet another one of her **Fire** spells directed at its body. It seemed like no matter what spell she used the fiend rendered it useless. She was wasting valuable Magick; if they didn't think of something soon, she would be out of the fight, and Yuna would be even more vulnerable.

"What do we do?" Wakka asked, looking at the Black Mage beside him, hoping she had a solution.

Lulu glared at Wakka before she quickly turned back to the fiend and dodged a tentacle that would have knocked her off her feet. "Did you not hear me Wakka? I said 'this is useless'!"

"I think," Tidus said as Wakka caught his rebounding Blitzball, easily slapped away by the **Sinspawn**, "maybe Kimahri would have more luck than us. This stupid vegetable appears to be armored."

"Well," Lulu said thoughtfully, "It's worth a shot." Lulu stepped back and made room for Kimahri, and the giant Ronso immediately delivered a devastating blow that had the monster on defense for the first time since the battle had started.

"The tentacles!" Tidus called, immediately casting **Haste** on Kimahri, himself and Lulu, who had switched with Wakka.

Yuna smiled to herself. She was proud of her Tidus; he had used his head and discovered the fiend's weakness. She had been getting worried that she would have to speak up. She wanted Tidus to think for himself. She had relied on Tidus tremendously by the time her small entourage arrived at **Zanarkand**.

Within a matter of minutes both Lulu's Magick and Kimahri's **Trident** had destroyed the **Sinspawn's **tentacles, and the monster unwrapped to its true form. Tidus immediately targeted the body, and slowly but surely Kimahri and Tidus ate away its life.

Unfortunately Lulu's Magick, badly depleted by casting numerous spells on the **Sinspawn Geneaux's **body before its tentacles were gone, ran out and she had to switch with Wakka. Yuna had to come into the party and use **Esuna **on Wakka and heal the poison from his body.

Tidus looked at Yuna desperately and Yuna nodded, understanding Tidus' unspoken words: They were all tired; they needed to rest or the fiend would overtake them.

"Stand back!" Yuna cried, spreading her arms out and brandishing her **Rod of Wisdom**. Her Guardians understood and ran back to the sideline where Lulu stood gasping for breath.

Yuna's eyes fluttered closed and she connected with her Aeon. Yuna twirled her staff around in a circle, flames wrapping around the staff in intricate patterns, until a small patch fell to the earth before her palm.

From the small bit of fire on the earth, a flaming circle appeared around Yuna, and a small flaming 'x' appeared, before the earth was torn asunder and **Ifrit** immerged, lifting Yuna into the air on a small island of earth.

Within seconds the powerful Aeon separated the rock encasing him, and Yuna was thrown into the air before **Ifrit** caught the Summoner on his outstretched arm, and landed neatly onto the scorched earth, dropping Yuna onto the ground beside him.

Yuna fought off the euphoria seeing **Ifrit** caused. It wouldn't do to throw her arms around the Aeon and cry out that she had missed it. Her Guardians would be confused and questions she was trying to avoid would be asked. Besides, she could feel **Ifrit's **joy at being here in her mind.

"Will you help us?" Yuna asked.

The **Sinspawn Geneaux **didn't stand a chance against the powerful fire Aeon. **Ifrit **immediately attacked, his speed so great that the fiend was caught by surprise and unable to defend himself against **Meteor Strike**, the flaming ball sending the fiend back a few feet, its body smoking.

**Ifrit **didn't stop there; the Aeon cast **Fira** and the **Sinspawn Geneaux** let out a horrible howl of rage before it fell to the dusty ground; **pyreflies **floating from its corpse before it disappeared.

**Ifirt** roared its glee at its victory before it turned to Yuna and rubbed its head against her cheek, Yuna's Summoner skills keeping her immune to **Ifrit's **fire. The fire Aeon let out one more roar before it jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Is everyone okay?" Yuna asked, turning around to face her Guardians. Tidus immediately said he was okay, and everyone else nodded their affirmation. "That's good. I guess…we can go now?" Yuna asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Let's leave. We've tarried here long enough." Lulu said, crossing her arms and looking at Yuna.

Yuna didn't speak, she simply started walking, Kimahri immediately falling into step beside her. She was tired. She had had a long day. Not only had she gained **Ifrit**, but she had discovered from the **Fayth **the means to which she could keep Tidus from fading.

She still had a long way to go before she succeeded…

$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&

"We are on our way to **Luca**, ya? That's where the Tournament's being held!" Wakka said, motioning excitedly over the vast waters. "Just a little way to go and than we're going to bring the Cup to **Besaid**! With your help of course!"

Yuna shook her head and exchangedan exasperated look with Lulu. Wakka had done nothing but talk incessantly of the Tournament with Tidus their whole trek back to **Kilika**. The death and devastation littering **Kilika** had silenced Wakka for a little while, but now that they were on the **S.S. Winno **Wakka was starting again.

"I'm going to go over here and think, okay?" She said to Kimahri. The giant Ronso nodded before he turned his attention back to Wakka and Tidus, leaving Yuna by herself. Yuna was grateful, though. She was still exhausted, and she wanted to be by herself for a little while.

Yuna wandered over to a railing overlooking the clear, bottomless water, and leaned against the wood, her eyes staring unseeingly over the water. There was just too much to be done and not enough time.

According to the **Fayth** she needed to find three gems of immense power and have them in her possession by the time she fought **Sin**. But where was she going to find the gems? She was unsure where the first gem was, but the second…Seymour Guado definitely had it. How in Yevon's name was she supposed to get the gem from Seymour? Did she have to marry the revolting man again?

She hoped she didn't. The thought of Seymour kissing her was enough to make Yuna retch. She couldn't stand the deranged Maester even if he wasn't totally responsible for all his actions.

He had gone crazy after he had killed his father. Though maybe this time around she had a chance to redeem Seymour and keep him along the path of light but she had a sinking feeling in her heart that said she would fail.

$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Bickson and Graav spoke to her. The Luca Goers were arrogant beyond all belief; they weren't even talking to her about her Pilgrimage, but rather about how they were going to beat the Besaid Auroch's and win the Cup.

"Hey! Watcha' talking about?" Tidus' voice, so light and cheerful, and the complete opposite of Bickson and Graav's flighty tones made Yuna smile.

"Oh it's you! You're that fool on the loser's team!" Graav taunted, eyeing Tidus disdainfully.

"Hey! We're going to win this time!" Tidus shot back.

"Sure…." Bickson said doubtfully. "How good could you possibly be?"

"Better than anything you've got!"

"What team did you play on?" Graav asked.

Before Tidus could answer Yuna stepped forward and spoke for Tidus. "He played for the Zanarkand Abes!"

Graav and Bickson laughed and Tidus rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Uh, I got too close to **Sin** and…"

"No!" Yuna cried. She knew that Graav and Bickson wouldn't believe her, but she still had to try. She didn't want Tidus to have to keep lying. She had believed him before she had known Tidus' full story; and she still did now. "It's true!"

"Sure my lady," Graav said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "We believe you."

Yuna and Tidus watched as Graav and Bickson walked away, laughing together. Yuna sighed as she faced Tidus, her arms behind her back. Tidus looked tired and defeated, and her heart clenched at his pain. She hadn't meant to hurt him; she had simply wanted Tidus to know she believed in him.

"Tidus…" Yuna whispered, and the young man looked at her, his eyes downcast. "Don't listen to them, they're jerks."

"You really think I'm from **Zanarkand**? Why do you believe me when no one else does?" Tidus asked, his voice thin and wobbly.

"Because," Yuna said, placing her hand on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus shuddered and looked back out at the water, and Yuna followed his gaze. She wouldn't lie to Tidus; rather she would say what she truly felt. "Because you're Sir Jecht's son, and he spoke of your city that never sleeps."

"You knew my old man?" Tidus asked angrily.

Yuna flinched. Why on earth had she spoken of Sir Jecht? She knew how much Tidus hated his father. She wouldn't back down, though; Tidus needed to know about her faith in him.

After Tidus had disappeared Yuna had often thought back to this night, when they had spoken of **Zanarkand**. She believed deep down in the depths of her soul that her actions, defending Tidus in front of Graav and Bickson, and later on not laughing at Tidus about **Zanarkand** had laid down the foundation that would later harbor their love for each other.

"I met him once, ten years ago when my father was leaving for his Pilgrimage. He showed me his Blitzball skills, and spoke of **Zanarkand**. It sounds like an amazing place. I would like to see it one day."

"Tidus…can I ask you something?" Yuna asked hesitantly. Tidus nodded, and his left hand moved from his side to her hand, and he touched her hand on his shoulder, enveloping it with its warmth. Yuna shivered, but not from the cold.

"Why do you hate Sir Jecht so much?"

Tidus stiffened and Yuna heard Tidus inhale sharply. Yuna remained silent knowing instinctively that if she spoke too soon Tidus would clam up. Finally after many tense moments, Tidus spoke, each word bitter so that it covered up the hurt Tidus locked deep within him, unwilling to acknowledge it.

"He always mocked and ridiculed me, made me feel inferior. It seemed like no matter what I did it was never good enough. He never had any time for me either, unless it was to put me down and call me a crybaby!"

Tidus was quiet for another couple of minutes before he finally spoke again, his hand beginning to stroke hers. "What about you? Are you happy with your dad?"

Yuna smiled as an image of Braska immediately floated into her mind. "I love my father and it is a honor to be his daughter and follow in his footsteps. I regret that I don't remember more of him."

Yuna yawned hugely and Tidus laughed as he stepped back from the railing. Yuna blushed though she was happy to see Tidus' dark mood had passed and he was back to his usual cheerful self.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Yuna said. "What about you?"

"I'm going to stay here. I need to brood a little." Yuna nodded at Tidus' humor. She moved away from Tidus reluctantly. As she walked up the stairs she turned around so she could get one last look of Tidus for her dreams, and her eyes widened when she caught sight of Tidus staring after her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

_I love you_ Yuna thought, and seeing Tidus watching her made her heart beat madly. Maybe, just maybe Tidus felt the same.

Tomorrow when she woke up they would be close to **Luca** and her Pilgrimage would begin again immediately after the Tournament. **Luca **meant Maester Seymour and Sir Auron. And of course, being kidnapped.

But all that could wait until tomorrow, not to mention she needed to figure out where the first Gem was…

End of Chapter

A/N: I hope you all liked that! Next chapter is the Tournament and all of the above-mentioned events. So be prepared people---the next chapter is going to be eventful!

PLEASE review, I really want to know what you thought!

---When I summoned **Ifrit** for the first time that's what Yuna said so that's why it's there. I don't know, maybe it varies from game to game?

Until the next chapter!

Kristen


	8. VIII Luca and Possession

A/N: Sorry about how long it took me to post this chapter. I was busy with sending out college applications, and than I whiled the hours away playing **Final Fantasy IV**. That game is addicting if you ignore the horrible graphics.

In one of the reviews I received I was told that I am following the game very closely. I know that I am, and I apologize. It's just certain events in the game are critical in what helped Tidus and Yuna build a relationship. And I am following Yuna's Pilgrimage---However a lot is going to be changed to fit my story.

_Special thanks to all those people who left me kind comments! SavannahX; Warui-Usagi; TgIiDgUis; JJ Chow; bbychrangel; Crimson Okami; Damson; and Lirael Black. _

_Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying anything special this time. Everyone knows I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy X_(**Edited May 2, 2006**)

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Eight: Luca and Possession_

_Yuna knew she was in her Uncle Cid's airship, but how or why she was there she wasn't sure. She looked down at her body, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her clothes were different! Where was her Summoner's outfit, comforting in its familiarity? Why was she wearing something different?_

_Her clothes were strange, a white sleeveless shirt with Tidus' insignia in the center, just barely covering her chest, black shorts, and something else hanging off her hip! She would never willingly dress in such clothing! How could anyone take her seriously dressed as she was?_

_Rikku walked up to her, her green swirled eyes sad. Her cousin was different too! Her hair was longer and braided, her clothes as skimpy as hers. _

"_Yunie…" Rikku whispered, her voice uncertain. "He's not coming back…"_

_Yuna stared at her cousin, confused. Why were they talking about Tidus? She was back at the start of her Pilgrimage, and she knew from the Fayth how to keep Tidus from fading…Yuna opened her mouth to tell Rikku what she had just thought, but she was a prisoner in her own body, witnessing all, but incapable of both movement and speech._

"_You've been waiting for over year, and he still hasn't come yet, Yunie. You need to move on, Tidus isn't everything, you know." Rikku said, and Yuna found herself flinching._

"_You don't understand, Rikku! Tidus is my life! Without him, I have nothing! I can't live without him!" Yuna cried, and to her horror, she collapsed, her legs too weak to support her. Yuna's hands shook as they moved to her face, and hid her tears from her cousin, who stood horrified over her weeping figure._

"_TIDUS!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed, her voice cracking. Yuna sat up so quickly her head spun, sighing with relief when she recognized her small cabin in the **SS Wino**. Noting the sun shining through the small port sized window, Yuna assumed it was near noon, and Lulu had long since woke. Yuna looked down and was relieved to see her Summoner's clothes and not the strange garments she had seen herself wearing moments before.

"A dream, that's all it was, thank goodness," Yuna said as she stood and smoothed her ruffled hair. "Maybe it was a glimpse of what's to come, or could happen if I weren't here."

Yuna paced her room, deeply disturbed by what she had seen. Breaking down and crying in front of Rikku, while she had done so on the night when the Fayth had appeared, was not something she would normally do.

Her Pilgrimage had steeled her and given her incredible self-confidence and strength. In order to survive, she had needed to dull her emotions, and focus solely on defeating Sin and sacrificing herself in order to gain the Final Aeon from Lady Yunalesca.

Yet Tidus had been there every step of the way, boosting her flagging resolve, motivating everyone to continue on when all hope failed them, had even followed her against the powerful, deranged Maestor, and Lady Yunalesca.

If Tidus hadn't been there she would have died, there was no doubting that. Maybe she would have still questioned the Lady, but she wouldn't have been quiet as willing to find another way without Tidus there to support her.

One of her main motivations to go against the teachings was her love for Tidus, and her complete faith in him. He had opened her eyes to the lies Yevon spread, that she had believed without doubt for her whole life. He had shown her that something existed outside of her Pilgrimage, that she wanted more in life than to just defeat Sin.

She had fought her feelings for much of her journey. She had felt it was wrong, perhaps even selfish, to desire more. Who was she to mourn over a love she could never have when so many people suffered? Her mission was to defeat Sin and die, and she couldn't have anything else, and she had to accept that.

Yet Tidus was always there. He talked to her about his **Zanarkand** and his life there, constantly said that he wanted to visit certain places with her after her Pilgrimage. He talked so much about the aftermath of her Pilgrimage that it hurt at first, but she later learned to listen and use her imagination, and envision herself in **Zanarkand**, held in his arms.

Their night in **Macalania Woods** was forever burned into her memory. She had gone to the spring so that she could think over her actions and try to resolve what she had shattered, the life that her and her Guardians had taken.

She had been horrified to find that she didn't regret killing Maestor Seymour, but realized it was the only way to destroy what he had become. Maestor Seymour had wanted her to join him; he had wanted her to help him become Sin, just as Sir Jecht had once been.

Than Tidus came and talked to her and she knew. She loved this man so much that it consumed her entire being, it seemed every breath she took was for him. Against her will she had been secretly planning ways she might spend the rest of her life with him, after Sin. Her hopes were always dashed, though, for regardless of what she may want, her destiny lay with Sin and dying.

Their kiss was mind blowing, and yet, it made her sad. She once again railed against fate and cursed it for showing her a heaven she could never have. And she was sad.

Tidus' spirit never wavered, though, and after Lady Yunalesca's death, he kept his promise. Tidus helped her find a way to defeat Sin, and the rest was history. She lost Tidus, and a piece of her soul.

And now she had a chance to save her dream, the man she loved and cherished above all others. She never felt right unless she was near Tidus or held by him; for her, Tidus was heaven.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna watched Tidus hang off the side of the **SS Wino**, his left hand clutching the corded rope tightly. Yuna felt a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Tidus' barely concealed amazement. More than likely Tidus had never dreamed that a Blitzball tournament would be held in such a big city, that what he knew from Zanarkand would be carried over to this reality.

"We're here!" Wakka said unnecessarily, and Yuna giggled at the look Lulu shot Wakka.

_Poor Wakka, he never catches a break from Lulu. She is really hard on him, though; I wonder if she realizes how much she hurts him?_ Yuna looked at Lulu from under her eyelashes. _Probably not. She still isn't over Chappu, but if she doesn't let go, she'll never see what Wakka feels for her…_

Yuna walked over to Kimahri and watched as the dock came closer, the sounds coming from Luca deafening. Yuna followed a red balloon with her eyes as it floated into the vibrant blue sky, and silently wished she could be as free as it was.

"Ah man," Wakka complained, "We missed the reporters because we were so late getting to the ship."

Lulu shook her head and Tidus shrugged his shoulders. Yuna, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether she was happy or disappointed. After all, Tidus had made a spectacle out of himself, and while the publicity had been good for the Besaid Aurochs, Tidus had looked like a clown.

"Let's go see Maestor Mika!" Yuna said brightly. While Maestor Mika hadn't been too kind to her later on in her Pilgrimage, she still respected the unsent Maestor, and the wisdom he possessed.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tidus cried enthusiastically, jogging in place.

"Hey! Hey! Save some of that energy for our match!" Wakka chided, though his eyes shone with excitement.

Lulu exchanged a look with Yuna. "Boys will be boys."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Thank you people of Spira," Maestor Mika said softly, his words strong, as he gazed at the crowd gathered around his boat. "I am happy to be here with you all on this glorious day."

Yuna followed the crowd as they bowed and performed the **Prayer of Yevon**. She wasn't paying any mind to Maestor Mika, though, her eyes were glued to Seymour, as the arrogant Guado bowed before Mika than took his place beside the ancient Maestor.

"I am Seymour Guado, Maestor Jyscal's son. I will carry on all that my father wished, and do so with all of you in mind." Seymour's voice was silky and smooth, all the more deceiving. If she hadn't known what Seymour was capable of doing, the evil he harbored, she would believe him too.

Seymour bowed once more, and Yuna saw that everyone was impressed. Her eyes locked with Seymour's, and a chill ran down her spine when she saw his eyes glow red for a moment; but when she blinked it was gone. On his wrist, supported by a bronze chain, swung a small blue gem, no bigger than a penny.

_It's one of the gems! _Yuna thought, her breath catching in her throat._ There it is, so close! _

Yuna watched, frozen in place as Maestor Mika and Seymour took their leave, her eyes never leaving the small gem swaying on the chain, departing with the Guado. She followed her Guardians and Tidus automatically, her mind alternating between what she needed to do to defeat Sin, and the gem that carried Tidus' fate….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuna ran down the locker room hallway, Lulu and Kimahri close behind. She was so excited she could barely contain herself; she needed to share the good news with Tidus and Wakka!

"Wakka! Tidus!" Yuna cried as she threw the Besaid Auroch's changing room door open, ignoring Wakka's protests. "I have great news! Sir Auron is here!"

"What?" Tidus asked confused. "How could he be here? He's back…" Tidus trailed off before he could say anything damaging.

"He is! And I know where to find him!" Yuna insisted, pretending not to see Lulu's startled look. She wasn't worried about the consequences, though. If she went exactly where Sir Auron had met up with them, than she could not only avoid being kidnapped, but also have Sir Auron make Tidus her Guardian along with himself.

Tidus looked at her uncertainly, but after a moments hesitation he gave in. "Alright, let's go." Though his voice was less than enthusiastic.

"Don't worry, Wakka," Yuna said before Wakka could protest, "I'll make sure he's back in time for the tournament." Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand and ran out the door, Lulu and Kimahri close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She had tried, she really had, to convince everyone that Sir Auron was in the stadium, but Lulu, and even Kimahri, who usually backed her up, could not be swayed. They had heard Sir Auron was in town, and that's where they would look.

Yuna had asked Tidus what to do if they got separated, and Tidus had shown her how to whistle. She had surprised him when she was able to whistle back on her first try. Her heart fluttered when she thought of what Tidus had said to her:

'_If we get separated, just whistle and I'll come running.'_

Yuna followed Tidus closely, taking two steps to Tidus' four, so close to him that she was nearly getting double vision. She was tense and anxious; every patron that got too close, Yuna backed away from.

Yuna was too late to prevent Kimahri from seeing Biran and Yanke, and before she could react, he had stalked over to them, Tidus close on his heels. Yuna groaned silently; she was by herself. She looked around for Lulu, but the Black Mage was nowhere to be seen.

Yuna cried out when she was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the bar before she could struggle. The hands wrapped around her waist were as tight as iron, and Yuna feared that if she even tried to get away, she would break in two. Before Yuna could even formulate a plan, she found herself in a small bland room, and tied to a chair. She gasped, shocked, when she saw who had taken her: Bickson and Graav.

Yuna's heart stopped beating for a second, and her eyes fluttered closed and reopened; the two men were still there. _But this wasn't right! The Al-Behd Psyches were the ones that had taken her the first time, not the Luca Goers!_

Bickson moved closer to her, and Yuna's mouth went dry when she saw his eyes glowing red. "Lady Yuna…"

"Let me go!" Yuna cried, trying and failing to keep her voice calm. "My Guardians will be here any second!" She felt so useless and she didn't like that. Maybe she could summon **Valefor** or **Ifrit**…

"Lady Summoner," Graav said, his voice low and emotionless, which frightened Yuna. If Graav showed some emotion, than she could reason with him. But if there was nothing…

"We brought you here so that…**he **could deal with you personally." Bickson said in the same tone as Graav.

"Who…" Yuna started, but her words died in her throat when **Pyreflies **appeared, swirling in the air until they formed Maestor Seymour. "That's not possible!" Yuna cried, horrified. "You're at the tournament!"

"Lady Yuna, my wife, don't play dense," the fiend said, his tone mocking. "I know of your knowledge, and of your quest."

"You can't be here!" Yuna cried, her mind reeling. "You already exist!"

"Au contraire, my lady," Seymour said, his voice dripping with malice. "Just as the Fayth sent you back, so too was I. You see the power the Fayth used to send you back was so great that the vortex used to send to you where you are now dripped into the Farplane, where I happened to be. I simply moved through, and here I am."

"Whatever you have planned, you won't get away with!" Yuna said. She had destroyed Maestor Seymour once before, and she would again. The thought was enough to calm her, and she glared at Seymour angrily.

"You see this, Lady Yuna," Semour held out his hand and jangled the chain around his wrist so that the gem swung in front of her face, "This particular gem allows me to control weak minded persons around me. It was quiet easy to possess these fools and my old self at will, and influence his actions. So you see, my lady, I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

Yuna remained silent, though her intense stare never wavered from the deranged Maestor. Seymour paused for a moment, uncertain, and Yuna allowed a mocking smile to flit across her face. "I defeated you once, Seymour, and I'll do so again."

Seymour laughed, the sound so awful that Yuna flinched. He moved so that his face was close to hers, his fetid breath hitting her face. "That's why, Lady Yuna, you're going to die."

Yuna gasped in shock as Seymour's hands wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air. Yuna had no leverage; she couldn't use her arms to break free, nor could she kick Seymour, as he had her legs pinned.

_Oh Yevon,_ Yuna thought desperately, _He's going to kill me!_

End of Chapter

Okay, okay, bare with me! I know that Maestor Seymour's sent self-coming back is weird, but I promise, what I have planned with him is very interesting. Just think of Seymour as the equivalent of Auron, except a Ghost that can possess people. Also, of course Seymour could have just Summoned **Anima**…but he's insane, and he isn't thinking logically.

Kristen


	9. IX Of Madness and Heroes

A/N: Ahh, it's been awhile, hasn't it? My last update was December 31, 2005. Sorry about that. My main reason is(because I just love sharing!) that I've been having trouble figuring out where I wanted to proceed. And also because I've been playing both **World of Warcraft **and **Dragon Warrior VIII** non-stop.

**If you read this, please do review! I need the positive reinforcements. And if you have a suggestion about how I can improve my story, I would love to hear it! **

_Here is where I thank all my reviewers by name. Thanks a million guys! Bybychrange; Kitsu Kurasei; SavannahX; TgIiDgUiS; Damson; BreB; Lirael Black; Machina Maw; Warui-Usagi; JJ Chow; Claire and Litwolf689. _

_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X doesn't belong to me. If I owned the rights to the game than it wouldn't be anywhere near as successful as it turned out to be, that's for sure._

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Nine: Of Madness and Heroes_

Light danced in front of Yuna's fluttering eyes, and her throat felt as if it were on fire. Seymour's hands, as tight as iron bands, squeezed the life out of her slender body. Yuna tried to calm herself, tried to tell herself that she needed to escape, that she couldn't afford to panic now when each moment was crucial.

Yet she couldn't make her body listen to common sense. She was scared and helpless, and her situation seemed hopeless. The room was starting to fade in and out of focus; the meaning was clear to her: her last moment was here.

Yuna tried to block out Seymour's harsh breathing; she tried not to think of how she was failing so many people. Because when she died, there would be no one there to defeat **Sin** as she had. Of course Dona and Isaaru might succeed, but they would do so with the help of Lady Yunalesca and the **final Aeon**. They would not destroy **Yu** **Yevon **as she had.

_I'm sorry, _Yuna thought, staring up into her husband's deranged face and trying not to feel hate for what he had become. _I'm sorry I failed you all…_Yuna's eyelids closed, and she could feel nothing; she was at peace. As lack of oxygen started to short-change her brain, Yuna's consciousness drifted away, far, far away…

_Yuna was back again in the foreign clothes that were embarrassing to her conservative self. She walked along a beach, the warm sand heating her bare feet. She could be anywhere in Spira, true, but the comforting familiarity told Yuna she was at **Besaid**. _

_Yuna felt moisture on her cheeks and she realized with disgust that she had been crying. Yuna finally stopped walking and turned towards the crystalline water, her eyes searching._

"_Tidus," She said, her voice hollow and emotionless. "I would do anything to get you back to me. If only I had another chance. If only I had known that you were a dream of the **Fayth**…I would have found some way, any way to keep you with me. I only hope that you can forgive me for failing you when you needed me the most."_

_Yuna sank to her knees and crossed her arms over her stomach and rocked back and forth. Yuna, even trapped as she was between her two selves, could feel the sadness and grief emanating off her other self._

"_Tidus, I would have done **anything **to have saved you…"_

'**Anything to have saved you…' **those words, whispered by her heartbroken alter ego, or whatever she was, hit Yuna like a lightning bolt. Who was she to give up so easily? She had a mission of grave importance to complete: she needed to defeat **Sin**, as the **Fayth** had told her she must. The **Fayth** hadn't given her another chance at her Pilgrimage so that she could go and get killed by her vengeful husband.

What would her Tidus say if he knew that she had been willing to just sit there and allow Seymour to strangle her? Tidus would be ashamed at her weakness, at her passivity in the face of danger. Tidus wouldn't have just sat there---he would have fought back!

_**Ifrit**!_ Yuna called frantically, for she knew that her breathing had stopped, and she had precious few seconds before it would be too late, and her soul would leave her body and she would truly be dead**. _Ifrit_**_! I need you now! Please, help me!_

Pounding sounded at the door, and Yuna could sense Seymour stepping away from her still body. Yuna clung to her body, unwilling to die. Searing heat filled her, and she could sense **Ifrit** taking control, latching onto her soul and dragging it back into her body. Yuna gasped, her back arching against the chair and the restraints binding her to it.

Seymour howled with rage and his hands once again latched around her throat**. Ifrit** was ready, and her skin was as hot as lava. Seymour cried out and his hands dropped from her already abused flesh, the deranged Maestor reluctantly backing away.

"Your Guardians are here, Lady Summoner," Seymour hissed, his voice dark and dripping with hatred. "Next time you will not escape me."

Yuna closed her eyes and ignored her husband for the moment. She cast **Cure** on herself; the dark bruises marring her flesh disappearing under the soothing white light. She dismissed** Ifrit**, unsure how the **Aeon **had managed to help her, and how it had managed to take control of her body. However **Ifrit's **intervention had saved her life, and for that she was grateful.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried as he finally succeeded in breaking the door down and rushed in. "Yuna, where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Yuna called as she rose from her chair, kicking the burned ropes under the seat and out of view.

"I guess you took care of them," Lulu said, her eyes taking in Bickson and Graav who lay on the ground, unconscious.

_It's probably because Seymour's possession wore off when the Maestor vanished. _

"Let's go! Wakka's match is going to start soon!" Tidus said, touching her hand gently and leading her out of the room. Yuna was only too happy to go. Now she had even more to worry about: defeating **Sin**, saving Tidus, and destroying **both **Seymour's.

&&&(&&&&(((&&&&(((

Yuna clasped her hands together as she watched Tidus and Wakka swim around in the massive sphere of water. She wasn't sure whether or not the Besaid Aurochs would win; the first time she had witnessed the Tournament Wakka's team had been pitted against the Luca Goers, and had beaten them soundly. And now they were against the Al-Behd Psyches by default.

_This whole day went wrong. First we were late and missed the Besaid Auroch's chance at publicity, which is probably a good thing considering how Tidus acted. Next I couldn't convince Lulu or Kimahri that Sir Auron wasn't in the marketplace, and so I still got kidnapped. And to make matters worse, it wasn't the Al-Bhed Psyches that took me--- it was Bickson and Graav! And now I have one sane, if he was ever that, Maestor Seymour out there, along with my insane husband! How am I supposed to survive?_

"Oh! And Wakka shoots! He scores! It's now 4-5, and the Besaid Aurochs win! What an amazing match! It was a close game the whole time, but the Besaid Aurochs manage to win the cup!" Yuna gasped when she heard the announcer's voice. The Besaid Aurochs had won! That was wonderful!

"We have to go and find Tidus and Wakka!" Yuna cried, and Lulu nodded in agreement. Even Lulu looked happy, though one could hardly tell unless they looked in her eyes. Yuna stood and walked towards the stadium door, her heart beating wildly. Would an attack still happen?

A loud scream pierced the air and the ground shook with the force of hundreds of people trampling each other to get away from the fiends falling from the air. Yuna turned sharply, her **Rod of Wisdom **materializing in her hand, her eyes widening at the sight of the monsters wreaking havoc around the stadium. She didn't know where to start or whom she should help first.

"Oh no!" Lulu cried, her soft voice worried, "Wakka and Tidus are still in the water! We need to get to them!" Kimahri nodded his consent and motioned for Yuna to follow, which she did, running beside the Black Mage, who was pale but composed.

_She must care for Wakka more than I thought. Lulu looks like she wants to cry; she must be really worried._

A **Sinscale** and **Vouivre **dropped down in front of Lulu, who was slightly ahead of Yuna and Kimahri. Lulu jumped back more nimbly than Yuna thought possible, and stopped beside Kimahri who had his weapon drawn.

"Oh for **Yevons** sake…" Lulu grumbled angrily. "We don't have time for this!"

"Calm down, Lulu, I know that Wakka and Tidus will be fine, they're resourceful." Yuna said soothingly. She knew that she was right, too; even though the match had been different, the outcome had still been the same, so that also went for Tidus and Wakka.

"Kimahri help." The giant Ronso stated before he swung his spear and easily dispatched the **Vouivre**.

"Quickly!" Lulu cried, grabbing Yuna's hand and dragging her along, rushing past the remaining fiend. Yuna didn't try to stop her friend; she was just as anxious as the Black Mage to get to their two missing friends.

"Do you see them?" Yuna asked, ducking instinctively as someone screamed loudly right beside her. Thankfully most of the people in the stadium were nearing the door and would be out soon, so almost no one would get harmed.

Or at least she hoped. There was nothing that she could do. It was impossible for her and her Guardians to aid everyone in the stadium. Besides, if she were to get harmed, or worse yet, killed trying to help someone, **Luca's** inhabitants would be held responsible.

"Come to me, **Anima**!" Maestor Seymour's clear voice rang over the clearing, and Yuna watched as the giant **Aeon** materialized beside the Guado, its eyes glowing maliciously. **Anima's** head lurched backwards, and its attack **Pain** quickly decimated the fiends causing trouble throughout the stadium.

Lulu cried out and stopped running, frozen in place. Yuna dashed over to the Black Mage and peered around her shoulder, her heart pounding furiously, dread racing through her body. Had something terrible happened? She wondered.

Yuna's hand covered her mouth, her pink sleeve brushing against her throat. She watched Tidus and Wakka limp towards them, both looking worse for wear, Tidus' features haggard, his skin nearly ashen. Wakka didn't look any better than Tidus, in fact, he appeared to be even more beaten up than the swordsman; Yuna's eyes flickered worriedly to a deep cut oozing blood on Wakka's arm.

"Are you all right?" Yuna cried, rushing forward and touching Wakka's arm, before she moved over to Tidus, her hands cupping Tidus' chin, her eyes meeting Tidus' intense cerulean eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," Wakka said, drawing Yuna's attention. "As Tidus and I were leaving, we got ambushed by some** Sahagin Chief's**. They were really vicious; Tidus and I used all our **Potions** just trying to defeat those water fiends. Just as we got out, we got ambushed again. I was knocked out for a couple of minutes, and I awoke to Tidus fighting off a **Vouivre**. Before I could help, he got hit." Wakka trailed off when he caught sight of the Summoner's pale face.

"I'm glad that you're both okay." Lulu said hesitantly, her face as white as Yuna's. The older woman looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she turned and watched as Maestor Seymour dismissed his **Aeon**.

"Yuna…" At the sound of Tidus' soft voice, Yuna turned back to Tidus. She blushed when she realized that Tidus was holding her hand, and she tried to release his, but Tidus grabbed her hand and held on tightly. Yuna's eyes fluttered closed and she tried to still her beating heart.

"Yes?" She whispered, her voice thick with so many emotions. There was so much that she wanted to say; but like Lulu, she was unable to voice her feelings. But, unlike her friend, Yuna knew what she was feeling; she just couldn't bring herself to complicate her relationship with Tidus.

She loved him with all her heart and soul. But, even though it hurt her horribly, she was wise enough to know that to reveal her feelings to Tidus would only jeopardize everything she wished to save. She didn't want to take the chance that telling Tidus she loved him would make Tidus panic, or would make Tidus believe he felt more than he truly did at the moment.

So for the moment she would bottle up her feelings and continue on with her Pilgrimage. To do more at this moment was dangerous. Later on, when she was sure that Tidus had grown to love her of his own free will, without any influence on her part, than she would revel in his embrace, and tell him how she felt.

And, if she did in fact fail, and was unable to keep Tidus from disappearing when the **Fayth **woke, than she would watch Tidus leave, and be able to smile, because this time, she knew for sure that Tidus truly cared for her.

$$#&((

"There you go!" Yuna said cheerfully, her mind finally at ease for the first time in what felt like eons. For the moment she would forget about collecting the gems that she needed, and even about her crazy ex-husband stalking her and her friends. She would just focus on the here and now.

"Thanks, Yuna!" Tidus said, stretching his arm experimentally. Finding that it caused him no pain, and that Yuna's **cure** had in fact healed his wounds, he stood up and went over to Kimahri, who was guarding Yuna and her Guardians while they recuperated. Yuna smiled at the blonde swordsman, and kneeled beside Wakka, who was sitting on the ground, trying to put on a brave face for the Summoner.

"Hold still," She said, closing her eyes and cast **Cure** on the Blitzer, sending her healing spell over Wakka in soothing, sparkling waves.

"YUNA, WATCH OUT!" Tidus and Lulu's combined voices reached Yuna, and the Summoner stopped her spell mid-way, staggering to her feet. She was just in time to see a giant fiend rushing towards her. She couldn't discern what had happened to her other Guardians; Wakka was trying to get his feet, but he was injured too badly to be of any help.

Yuna attempted to jump out of the way, but the fiend followed her too closely; she wasn't going to make it. Its giant claws reached for her body, ready to tear her in two. Yuna closed her eyes, not wanting to see the fiend's triumph….

Yuna gasped when she heard the fiend let out a hellish cry. She opened her eyes hesitantly, and cried out with relief when she saw who had saved her. "Sir Auron!"

Auron humphed and watched as the fiend dissolved into **Pyreflies**. "I'm glad that I could find you in time, Yuna." Auron said, his voice just as curt as Yuna remembered.

Yuna bowed and performed the **Prayer of Yevon**. "It is an honor to finally meet you." Auron nodded and turned, extending his hand and pulling Tidus to his feet. The young man laughed sheepishly.

"Yuna, I need to speak with Tidus." Auron said as soon as he saw that her Guardians were all right. Yuna watched Auron pull Tidus into the shadows before she turned to Wakka with a sigh. Thankfully neither Lulu nor Kimahri had been seriously injured during the fiends attack, and Wakka's wounds took only one minute to heal.

"Yuna." Auron said, walking over to her, Tidus following sullenly. Yuna nodded, clasping her hands in anticipation. This was the moment she had been waiting for…

"I wish to offer you my services. I would like to be your Guardian." Lulu gasped, and Yuna covered her mouth in shock.

"Truly?" Yuna said, surprised. "This is such an honor!"

"If I come with you, than HE-" Auron motioned to Tidus, who smiled wanly. "Comes as well."

Yuna bowed. "I would be delighted."

Auron nodded, pleased. "Than it is…settled." Yuna couldn't have said it better. Finally, Sir Auron had joined them. Next stop: **Mi'Hen Highroad**.

**End of Chapter**

I'm hoping this chapter was okay. I know that it was a lame place to leave off, but there wasn't too much I could do. I'm really happy, though; I finally got Auron here. I'm not very good with writing Auron, though, I don't know, it's going to be a challenge, but hey, I'm up for it.

Okay, just one thing concerning Yuna's **Aeon**. I believe that since Yuna already had the **Aeons** one time, getting them again would enable her to more fully tap into their powers. The **Aeons** are powerful beings; and I have always wished Squaresoft had done more with them…

_See you the next chapter! And as always, please leave a review!_

_Kristen_


	10. X Dabbling In Confusion

It took me forever, but I finally got motivated enough to update; I guess in part because I was listening to some music and I just started to think, 'hey, it's been awhile since I updated my FFX fanfic. Now what did I have planned for Tidus and Yuna?' Open the proverbial floodgates, and here I am.

_Thank you all so much for taking the time to leave me nice comments. Your dedication to this story is mindblowing. I know that reviews are not everything, but I really do want to thank all of you who took the time to comment!  Warui-Usagi; Kitsu Kurasei; Lirael Black; SavannahX; JJ Chow; Crazycutie2; Letselina(X9); Litwolf689; Mittiesgal; Destiny Flame; Isumo 1489; Akira Stridder and Damson._

_Disclaimer: If I owned any rights to Final Fantasy X, than X-2 would be based upon this fanfic…_

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Ten: Dabbling In Confusion_

_Yuna watched as if through a daze as pyreflies floated into the orange tinged sky. Satisfaction filled her as she turned and faced her Guardians. She couldn't have been happier; she had defeated _**Sin** _for good. **Spira's **inhabitants no longer needed to fear; the monstrosity was gone._

_Dread filled her body as realization hit set in; everything she had done was moot. Tidus, her Tidus, was going to disappear, because now that **Sin **was gone the **Fayth** no longer needed to keep dreaming._

"_Tidus!" Yuna cried as she turned towards where the Swordsman stood, his head bowed. "No, don't go!" Yuna found herself running towards Tidus, not even knowing when she had started to move. Her boots slapping against the unyielding metal of her Uncle's ship sounded in time with her beating heart. Tidus looked up but his eyes were sad._

"_Yuna…I need to go." Tidus' voice was steady and Yuna found herself gasping in disbelief. Tidus wasn't sad? Did he want to leave her? Yuna almost stopped, her steps faltering until she looked into Tidus' eyes. Her breath hitched at the sadness emanating from the beautiful cerulean depths. Just seeing his grief, though well hidden, had her running again, her arms outstretched, her pink sleeves brushing against her legs. _

_And just like before Yuna ran right through Tidus, his body, which she had been pressed against only a couple of days earlier, composed of nothing. She hit the deck of the ship, her teeth snapping together from the impact, the stinging in her knees telling her that she hadn't imagined Tidus' translucency._

"_Yuna…" Tidus whispered, and this time his voice cracked. Yuna looked into Tidus' handsome face before his features became obscured and blurry. It took her beleaguered mind a moment to register that her eyes were filled with tears. _

"_I know, you have to go," Yuna said just as quietly as Tidus, but with just as much feeling. _

_She got to her feet and turned away from the man she loved, afraid that if she kept looking at Tidus her heart would break in two. She gasped when Tidus' arms wrapped around her body, though she couldn't feel them, and as her eyes drifted closed, she imagined that she could feel his hair, as soft as a feather, against her face._

_And once again she watched Tidus walk away from her and out of her life. And just like before, a part of her died with him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yuna, are you okay?" Yuna gasped when she heard Tidus' voice. Her body tensed and Yuna inhaled sharply. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was scared that if she did, Tidus wouldn't be there, and she had indeed witnessed Tidus fading away from her, and that her personal Pilgrimage had failed.

Tidus repeating his question had Yuna sitting up, and the joy she felt at seeing Tidus kneeling beside her was indescribable. "You're still here…" She said, her voice quiet and clogged with tears.

"Of course," Tidus said, blinking and giving her an odd look. Seeing the distraught look on Yuna's face, Tidus laughed and hugged her quickly before he stood up. "It was only a dream, Yuna. I'll always be here. Remember, if you whistle, I'll come running."

Yuna watched Tidus walk over to the fire where the rest of her Guardians slept, and Yuna smiled. Tidus was right; it had only been a dream(or rather, a reenactment of a terrible memory), and it could be changed before it happened…or was repeated.

She had the power to change certain events. She only needed to harden her heart and believe in herself. She was strong; casting aside her religion and the Final Summoning had proven her iron will, and her commitment to her cause. Ultimately she had completed what she had set out to do.

Now this time she would not only defeat **Sin** again, but she would make sure Tidus remained to enjoy the Calm with her…for the rest of their lives.

(())&

Yuna woke earlier than any of Guardians, or at least, that was she thought at first. Lulu slept beside Wakka, one of her legs resting against the Blitzer. Wakka, for his part, faced Lulu, one hand touching one of Lulu's many braids. Tidus slept directly across from Yuna, his head cradled in his hands, his mouth slightly open.

"Early riser?" Yuna started, one of her hands reaching for her **Rod of Wisdom** before she realized who had spoken. Yuna nodded, still too sleepy to say more, and accepted Auron's hand. Auron helped her to her feet and Yuna brushed any lingering dirt off her clothes.

"Not usually. I guess I'm too anxious to sleep any later." Auron nodded before he walked over to Tidus and looked down at the young man. Yuna followed and stopped a little ways behind the older man.

Auron scratched his chin thoughtfully before he turned his piercing eye on the Summoner. "The **Fayth** told me of your intentions. Are you sure that this is what you want to do? Tidus' future is clouded…and he carries a burden that no one, human or otherwise, should have to shoulder."

Yuna blinked, shocked. She couldn't remember Auron ever saying so much. And Auron knew about her plan? That she wanted to keep Tidus from fading? What he had just said…It sounded as if Auron doubted both her intentions and her heart…

"I love Tidus, Sir Auron," Yuna said, lifting her chin defiantly. "The **Fayth** said that I have a chance to keep Tidus with me, and however slim it may be, I will do everything in my power to make sure I succeed."

Auron looked at her for a long moment. "I promised Jecht I would watch over his boy…" Auron trailed off and looked back down at Tidus.

Yuna's back stiffened and she bit her lip. She needed to calm down before she talked to Sir Auron. The older man had a reason for everything he did; and he obviously knew that she was redoing her Pilgrimage, and that she knew he was unsent. Auron was probably trying to find something out from her, and that was why he was being so harsh.

"Sir Auron, can I ask you something? Do you trust me?" Yuna inquired, fixing her eyes on Auron.

"You are much like your father, Yuna, and you managed to do what no one else ever did: defeat **Sin** so that there was no way for it to return. Your father always said you were special."

Yuna smiled; Auron had answered in his own way. "All that I can do is try my best. I do know that Tidus and I have something special between us: something unique. I believe, deep in my heart, where it matters, that Tidus and I were meant to be together."

"He managed to see inside me, and he knows me better than anyone. He fought for me; found a way for me to fight **Sin** and live; he loved me regardless of what I had to do; he even loved me after I married Seymour."

"I want to do the same for Tidus. This time around, _I _am going to be strong for both of us. After my Pilgrimage is over, Tidus will be with me, and we can finally be together, just as we were meant to be."

"So be it." Auron said simply, and Yuna could have sworn she saw a smile flit across his normally stoic face before Auron turned around and walked away. Yuna exhaled and sank to her knees beside Tidus, and gazed at the Swordsman, content for the moment to simply watch him sleep.

$#&(

"Are you okay, Yuna?" Tidus asked, sticking his sword into the ground and leaning against the hilt, his cerulean eyes peering at her curiously. Yuna blushed at looked down, not meeting Tidus' eyes.

She was **so **embarrassed. Last night, after her argument with Sir Auron, she had been determined to prove her worth to Tidus, and not only that, but be a pillar of strength for both Tidus and **Spira**. She had been certain that she could do what she had been thinking---in fact, it had seemed like it would be a breeze. She was the one, after all, that had managed to defeat **Sin** entirely, after over a thousand years of its tyranny.

Lulu, Tidus and her had been fighting a **Floating Eye**. Lulu had cast **Focus** on all of them, and Tidus had tried unsuccessfully to strike the enemy down. Yuna had wanted be helpful, so instead of switching out with Wakka, who would have better success hitting the bat like fiend; she had stayed in the battle, much to Lulu's chagrin.

Disaster struck shortly after. Tidus got confused by one of the **Floating Eye's **attacks. He made short work of Lulu since the Black Mage had bad defense. Yuna tried to cast **Esuna** and **Life** to revitalize her Guardians, but between Tidus' random swipes, and the fiend's attacks, Yuna was on her knees, ready to be picked off.

Wakka had literally picked her up and tossed her out of the battle, and finally defeated the **Floating Eye**. Once she recovered, Yuna had quickly healed herself and cured Tidus' confusion. And now here she was, mortified and wishing she could bury herself in the ground. Anything but see Tidus trying to comfort her after her horrible err in judgment.

_Why had she tried to make herself stand out in front of Tidus? Her stupidity could have caused her Pilgrimage to fail! And if that happened, not only would she be letting the **Fayth** down, but she also wouldn't be able to spend the rest of her life with Tidus…_

_Stupid, stupid! Oh, I cannot believe that I could be so stupid! _Yuna bit her lip in her anxiety.

Tidus called her name softly, and Yuna blushed under his scrutiny. What was it about Tidus that made her act so rashly? There must be some truth to love making people act like fools. Her and Wakka were great examples…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Isn't it beautiful?" Yuna said softly, looking around **Mi'ihen Highroad**. The grass was green, and the sky was a startling shade of blue. Even the ruins along the side of the dirt road, a testament to a civilization long past, added to the splendor and mystery the road held. The trek down the highroad took longer than Auron would have liked, and he became impatient from all the stops Yuna's party had to make, as both the Chocobo Riders and travelers wished to pay their regards to 'Summoner Yuna'.

"Ya, it is, Yuna," Wakka agreed as he walked beside Lulu, the Black Mage ignoring all of Wakka's attempts at conversation. Yuna was worried about Tidus, though. The Swordsman had been unusually subdued since Auron had appeared. She had tried to walk with Tidus, but the Swordsman had been all too quiet, and she had finally given up, frustrated.

Lulu groaned and wiped her forehead. Lulu's pale skin was tinged a slight pink, and she was panting. "I need a rest," She said simply, walking off the side of the dusty road, and plopping down in the shade, beside a gray slab of stone, stained from the elements. Wakka nodded and followed Lulu, kneeling beside her, whispering to her quietly. Yuna grinned, happy when she saw a slight smile tug at Lulu's lips. Lulu was finally in better spirits.

"Sir Auron, do you mind?" Yuna asked the stoic man, who grunted and shook his head.

"We rest here," Auron stated unnecessarily, glaring at Tidus with his one good eye when Tidus snickered at his words.

Yuna walked over to Tidus, who was staring up at the cloudless sky, his face unreadable. She stood beside Tidus, her eyes fixed on his face. Even though she knew she should try and be a little less obvious, she couldn't seem to stop staring at him. His happiness meant so much to her. And if he was troubled…she could do no other than try and ease his fears.

"Are you…okay?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to startle him. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yuna….Everything is just so strange," Tidus said, his voice quiet, as if he was afraid if he spoke too loud, she would go running.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled. "Is it my Pilgrimage? Or my **Aeons**?" Yuna couldn't see why **Valefor** or **Ifrit** would confuse Tidus, as they hadn't during her first Pilgrimage, but maybe Tidus wasn't as willing to accept her powers this time around.

Tidus shook his head dismissively. "No…I mean, that is unusual, for me at least," He waved towards her Guardians. Yuna understood; to Lulu and Wakka, and of course, Sir Auron, both her **Aeons** and her Pilgrimage to defeat **Sin** was ordinary; "It's the, I don't really know what to call them."

Yuna frowned. Tidus wasn't making any sense. Now **he** was confusing **her**. "What do you mean?"

Tidus bit his lip and looked into her eyes, as if he were trying to read her very thoughts. When he spoke, he spoke slowly, as if he was considering each word before he said them. "I get these feelings, as if I lost someone close to me."

Yuna's breath left her body and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Tidus watched her, and Yuna had to turn away so Tidus would not see the tears running unchecked down her cheeks. It hurt so much to hear Tidus say those words.

"And," Tidus continued, and Yuna's back stiffened. She could feel Tidus' eyes boring into the back of her head. "I get these impressions. I'm in some dark place, there's no colors, no light, just darkness. I can hear someone calling my name, crying out to me, asking where I am, and begging me to come to him or her. And I want to, but I cannot move. I can only hear."

Yuna inhaled sharply and remained quiet. She couldn't speak, her throat was closed off. What Tidus was describing tore at her heart. She had caused Tidus' predicament; she had been too weak, too pathetic to keep Tidus from fading. If only she had known sooner, she might have been able to keep Tidus from disappearing, and he wouldn't have suffered so horribly.

_I wonder if Tidus is describing the Farplane. But I don't see how that can be, because didn't the **Fayth's** dream disappear? Tidus didn't really exist, did he? How can Tidus even know all of this? Oh, I'm just so confused!_

"And what's strangest of all," Tidus continued, resting his hand on her shoulder. Yuna leaned back so her back rested against Tidus' strong body, "Is that the voice calling to me…is yours, Yuna."

Yuna gasped, turning around and away from Tidus' body so fast that her head spun. "What?" She cried, shocked. Her head was beginning to ache; what Tidus was describing was too much for her frazzled nerves to handle.

"How can that be Yuna? I never met you before, so how…"

"Yuna! Tidus!" Both turned towards Auron, who walked towards them swiftly, **Katana **in hand. "We have trouble."

Tidus looked at Auron, all thoughts of his conversation with Yuna forgotten. Yuna walked after her Guardians, not sure whether or not she was grateful for the distraction.

_It's time to get down to business_ Yuna thought, brushing the tears off her cheek, her eyes as hard as stone. _There'll be plenty of time to figure out how Tidus can be seeing…whatever it is, and how I can deal with both Seymours, and, of course, the gems…_

_I wonder, though, could Tidus and my dreams be connected? How can one person have so many problems? _She thought wryly as she joined her Guardians.

**End of Chapter**

This chapter was nice and long, but I'm sad to say, it didn't really have all that much action. But than again, this fanfic _is _about both Yuna's personal journey to save Tidus, and also her Pilgrimage to defeat **Sin.**

I got a really stupid question, and if someone could tell me the answer to this I'll love you forever. In **FFX **when one of your characters gets cursed, is there a way to cure it? For some reason I have never been able to figure that out. I guess that makes me stupid, but hey, I would love to know.

Next chapter there will be a boss battle, and I'll be introducing one of my favorite NPC….

And as always, any comments/feedback is appreciated!

Kristen


	11. XI Cerulean Eyes In the Dark

I'm surprised that you guys haven't maimed me yet. I just always seem to take forever writing the newest chapter of _Angel Wings_. I've gotten mixed reviews about Tidus having some recollection of Yuna calling to him; I know that it's strange, but please, bear with me. As of right now, I'm not going to go into depth about it, but in later chapters, it will become very important.

Thanks A MILLION to everyone who told me how to cure 'Curse'. I feel so incredibly stupid because I never could figure out how to get rid of it. I could have sworn that I tried remedy, but maybe I used it on the wrong person?

_Thanks to everyone who left me a nice review_: _Spirit-of-Auron; SavannahX; Warui-Usagi; Crazycutie2; Akira Stridder; Seashell110; Anime-Cat123; Kitsu Kurasei; Darkheart Orion; Litwolf689; JJ Chow; and Damson_. Thanks also to everyone who is reading this fanfic!

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Eleven: Cerulean Eyes in the Dark_

She hated fiends and monsters, and deranged Maestors, and everything that came in-between. She loathed **Sin **and the destruction it wrought and all of the unsent that became monsters. But most of all, she hated all of the fighting.

While fighting was necessary, and a means to protect oneself, it was also nerve wracking. Yuna hated the fear that made her knees weak, and the worry pounding at her temples, as she watched her Guardians fight to protect not only her, but also themselves.

Each time one of her friends got hit by the **Chocobo Eater**, Yuna wanted to rush in and heal them. She wished that she was fighting beside her Guardians, but Sir Auron had made her stay back.

"_You need to let us Guardians do the work, Yuna. We'll call you when we need you to heal us."_ Yuna wished she had had the nerve to argue with Auron, but she was still shocked from Tidus' confession that she was too shaken to put up much of a fight.

So now she was stuck standing beside Wakka and Kimahri, as Tidus and Auron hacked away at the monstrous fiend, and Lulu cast **Fire** every chance she got. The three Guardians fighting were trying their best to get the upper hand, but every time they knocked the fiend closer to the cliff's edge, the monster would get back to its feet and knock them back where they had started.

"This is useless!" Yuna cried, wincing with sympathy when Lulu got hit. Lulu stumbled backwards and dropped to her knees, swaying with both pain and exhaustion. Yuna didn't hesitate; she rushed forward and took Sir Auron's spot before the older man even opened his mouth to call her.

Yuna closed her eyes and searched deep inside herself for the fountain of light that held her healing magick. She cast **Cure** on Lulu, who smiled gratefully. Yuna gasped when she felt both her **Aeons** bursting with power inside her mind.

"Tidus! Lulu! Let me summon **Ifrit**! I finally have _Grand Summon_!" Tidus looked at Lulu for confirmation. Lulu shrugged her shoulders and stepped back, pulling Tidus with her.

Yuna faced the giant fiend, her eyes steady and without fear. She wasn't worried; she had complete confidence in herself. She was strong, she knew she was, and this fiend was just one more obstacle she needed to pass to continue down her chosen path.

Yuna closed her eyes and concentrated on Summoning **Ifrit**, her Aeon of choice until she obtained **Bahamut **and **Anima**. **Ifrit's **fire seared her mind and warmed her body. **Ifrit **caught her on its outstretched arm, and helped her onto the ground. Yuna stood behind her Aeon, feeling the power her **Grand Summon** gave her fire Aeon.

The **Chocobo Eater** was cautious as it gazed at **Ifrit**. It couldn't seem to make up its mind, and finally tried to rush the Aeon. **Ifrit **easily jumped out of the fiend's way, gazing defiantly at its enemy.

_**Ifrit**, _Yuna thought, feeling exhaustion sweep through her body. _We're all exhausted. You have both the power and the strength to end this swiftly. Go for it, my Aeon. _Yuna could feel **Ifrit's **acquiescence.

**Ifrit **leaned forward and the ground shook as the fire Aeon gathered all of its power for one last devastating blow. The **Chocobo Eater **was stunned by the raw power, and could only watch as **Ifrit **created two giant fireballs and flung them at the fiend.

The **Chocobo Eater** was caught up in the giant sphere, spinning helplessly in an endless circle.** Ifrit** flung giant sections of the ground into the fireball, until the sphere exploded, dropping the **Chocobo Eater** back to the ground. Within seconds the fiend had dissolved into Pyreflies.

Yuna ran forward and patted **Ifrit's** head, pouring all the gratitude and affection she could into** Ifrit's** mind, through their link. Too worn out to do more than pat her Aeon's head, she collapsed to the ground and watched the Fire Aeon dissolve and leave her alone with her Guardians.

"Here," Lulu said, kneeling beside the Summoner. "The fiend left us some new weapons. Here's a new staff for you, Yuna." Yuna reached for the **Belladonna Staff**, liking its weight and the poison effect it held. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Auron swinging his **Flaming Katana**, and Wakka picking up his **Ice Ball**.

"Wow, Yuna, that was amazing!" Tidus said, helping her to her feet. "We were doing okay, but I doubt that we could have defeated the fiend as quickly as you did!" Yuna shrugged her shoulders and smiled gratefully when Tidus put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

"Is everyone okay?" Yuna asked, swaying with exhaustion. She had forgotten how much **Grand Summon **taxed her. "Does anyone need healing?"

Wakka smiled from behind Lulu, waving an empty potion bottle so that Yuna could see. "I needed a little patching up, ya? But the potion we bought took care of what little injuries I sustained."

"Besides," Auron added, "You're exhausted. You need rest, Yuna. Your Pilgrimage cannot continue with a half dead Summoner."

Auron walked back to the road, Kimahri close behind, and Lulu and Wakka bringing up the rear. Tidus ran after the other Guardians before he stopped and turned back towards Yuna. He smiled one of his heart stopping smiles that made Yuna's knees weak, and motioned for her to follow.

Yuna was happy doing just that as she called for her Guardians to wait for her.

&)((()&()))&$

Rin's shop was only a little further up the road. They had met the **Chocobo Eater **earlier than Yuna's first Pilgrimage, so they couldn't collect any rewards for defeating the monster. Though it made her feel greedy, they did need the money for supplies, at least until her MP increased, and she was able to handle all the healing her Guardians needed.

Nevertheless, she was happy to see the Al-Behd and she greeted him warmly.

"Ah, Summoner Yuna," Rin said in his heavily accented voice. "It is good to see you." Yuna bowed and made appreciative noises when Rin showed her around his inn.

"A room if you would." Auron said, cutting Rin short. Rin bowed and motioned for Yuna to follow him, which she did, glad that she was finally going to get some rest. She looked behind her and caught Tidus' eye. She couldn't stop her face from flushing, and she turned back quickly, before she made a fool out of herself.

$#&&$$

_She dreamt she was running through Cid's airship, calling Tidus' name. A sense of urgency filled her, and Yuna felt as if Tidus' life was in danger. She couldn't seem to run fast enough, and her staff, **Nirvana**, dug into her palm._

_Yuna ran onto the elevator and nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized Lulu and Sir Auron were waiting for her. Lulu pulled Yuna beside her. She wanted to scream and tear at her hair; she wanted to pound her fists against the wall; but most of all she needed to get to Tidus. _

"_What's going on?" She asked Lulu. The Black Mage motioned towards the air, and Yuna nearly screamed. Right in front of her, in all its fearsome glory was **Sin**, its numerous eyes locked on Tidus._

_As Yuna watched, helplessly, rooted to her spot from a combination of fear and shock, **Sin** exploded into a myriad of Pyreflies and vanished. And to her horror, Tidus began to fade, again._

_Why? WHY was she being tormented by Tidus fading? Why couldn't her mind let it go? She had another chance; Tidus wasn't going anywhere if she could help it. And before she could stop herself, she was running through Tidus again, his name on her lips, as he vanished from her life. _

&())(&&

She awoke drenched in sweat, her jaw aching from all the tension running through her body. There was just so much to do, and she didn't have enough time to complete anything. She needed to finish her Pilgrimage, collect the gems, and keep Tidus from fading. And all in a matter of months.

And her rest was constantly being disturbed by the haunting memory of Tidus disappearing, leaving her with a gaping wound in her heart that refused to heal. It wasn't that she couldn't survive without Tidus in her life, but rather that she knew she would never be content or complete without the Swordsman by her side.

Yuna sighed in frustration and got to her feet. She needed to calm down and get some fresh air, or she would never be able to get back to sleep. Yuna glanced behind her checking on Lulu, making sure that she hadn't woken up. Lulu was still resting peacefully, unaware that the Summoner had risen.

Yuna made her way outside of the Inn, laughing softly to herself as she gazed around the deserted and dark Highroad. **Spira** was a beautiful place, capable of so much peace and tranquility. Yet **Sin **took everything away before any people could rebuild their lives.

Stars twinkled in the nighttime sky, and a soft breeze blew Yuna's hair around. Nocturnal creatures chattered around the young Summoner, and Yuna sat down in the soft grass, burying her fingers deeply into the stalks. She felt free and at ease, her worries washed away by nature's serenity.

"Yuna." She nearly jumped out of her skin when her name was whispered softly behind her. She turned, her hand gripping her throat defensively, noticing for the first time that she had forgotten her weapon. She immediately relaxed when she saw Tidus peering at her from the darkness.

"Oh, you scared me," she said, feeling stupid. She didn't know what else to say. She was alone with Tidus, and already her heart was accelerating, and fingers aching with the need to touch him. Her eyes wandered over Tidus' body, taking in his rumpled clothes and his tangled hair. He had either just woken up, or had been tossing and turning, unable to sleep, before he, too, decided to go outside.

Tidus shrugged and sat down beside her, looking straight ahead, his body tense. Unable to help herself, Yuna put her hand on Tidus' shoulder, and massaged gently. She wanted to hug him, to kiss his cheek, do anything. But shyness, and the awareness that Tidus didn't really know her, and probably wouldn't welcome her touches, stopped her.

Oh how it hurt her knowing Tidus didn't want anything from her yet. That he didn't _love_ her. Would Tidus still long for her and rebel against **Yevons** teachings? Or would her drastically different attitude and actions change everything she was trying to preserve?

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, Yuna. If I hurt your feelings I'm very sorry." Tidus whispered, resting his hand on top of hers. Yuna blushed though a pleased smile spread across her face.

"You didn't, though. I was merely surprised at what you said to me." Yuna said, a bit defensively. Tidus sighed and released her hand, his jaw setting angrily.

"I still am confused, though, Yuna. How come I feel like I know you? Why is that sometimes when I'm asleep, I dream of a dark place, and I can hear someone that sounds remarkably like you, calling my name?"

_Oh, why can't Tidus drop this? What am I supposed to say to him? I can't tell Tidus the truth that would be disastrous. But what else can I do?_

"Well…" Yuna started, her eyes dancing away from Tidus', "It's probably just a dream. I mean, how could we possibly know each other. We just met a little while ago!"

Tidus frowned, unconvinced. Yuna winced and mentally hit herself. She had sounded less than convincing, and it was obvious Tidus didn't believe her. She had never been a good liar, many people had told her that.

"I wish you would give me a straight answer. I would have thought you of all people would be honest." Yuna felt like she had been slapped, and her heart ached. It wasn't like that, though…she had to make Tidus believe her!

"No, no, Tidus, please, just listen to me!" She cried desperately. Tidus glanced at her, shocked at the urgency in her voice. The only time Yuna spoke with so much emotion was when she talked about **Sin**.

"I need to keep certain….tales a secret and close at heart. If I reveal their purpose, something that I wish greatly to occur may never happen. Please believe me, though, if I could tell you, I would."

_Please, please, Tidus, understand!_

Tidus was confused, and it showed. After many tense moments he nodded and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Yuna, let's get you back inside. I don't want Lulu to beat me up." Tidus said, trying to tell a joke.

Just before they went back inside, Yuna stopped Tidus by grabbing his hand. "You're not mad, are you?" She waited with baited breath, almost afraid to hear Tidus' response.

"I'm confused, Yuna, and a little angry. But I trust you, and I believe what you told me. It's just…I wish things were different."

Gazing into Tidus' cerulean eyes, she too wished things could be different. And if she had her way, they would be.

&$()())(((&&

"Stop, that is enough." Belgemine said as she watched her Aeon fall to the earth, defeated. "With just a little more practice, you may be able to defeat **Sin**." Yuna bowed respectfully before the unsent Summoner, and accepted the **Echo Ring**. She was glad she had won, not that she doubted her Aeon'sstrength, or its skill, but the ring was useful, and would be needed in the battles to come.

Her Guardians, confident in her safety moved away, and sat down on the grass. Auron was still close by, and could be by her side in seconds if needed. Kimahri stayed nearby as well, the Ronso having no interest in partaking in any conversations.

Belgemine motioned for Yuna to come closer, which she did. The young woman looked at Yuna shrewdly. Yuna shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"I know of what you seek, _High Summoner_ Yuna." Yuna stared at Belgemine, shocked. Did everyone know what she was up to? "Some of us Unsent are privy to your Quest. Sir Auron was alerted by one of the remaining **Fayth** before you were…sent back. I, too, was informed."

"But why?" Yuna asked unable to stay silent.

Belgemine's eyes flashed. "Because," She said, "I know where the first Gem is."

**End of Chapter**

_Sorry about Yuna's attitude in this chapter. I wanted her to be confused, but at the same time craving Tidus' touch. She loves her Swordsman; and she wants to be with him. It's been too long since she's kissed him…_

_Ahem. I like Belgemine. Don't ask me why, but I do. I really wanted her to have a roll in Yuna's personal Quest, even if it's small. Hence why she's even mentioned._

_Please, you guys, it's been awhile since I updated. Can you tell me if you want me to continue? Thanks, it's appreciated._

Kristen


	12. XII An Unwelcome Encounter

Muwahahaha! Thanks a million for all of the kind reviews, they warm my ice cold heart, and make me happy! It's also always nice to know that people actually like what you're writing! And here I am now, delivering another chapter, and making FFX the way it could have been(okay, not really, but I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about!).

_Thanks to everyone who left me a kind review. I know that it's really lame to name everyone, but I like to do it, because you guys are the reason why I'm still writing this. Also thanks to everyone who has taken an interest in my story, anonymous or not, I still am grateful:__Aeron-Rain; Larael Black; Warui-Usagi; Kitsu Kurasei; light-forsaken-knight; SavannahX; Shiva555; Yukiru aka ninja; titchwoo; Bleucherrygirl; JJ Chow; New Lord of Darkness; and XoXSetsunaXoX._

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Siaush and the music video she made to FFX, "Imagine Me Without You", which I watched on Youtube. This chapter would have taken even longer if I hadn't watched it and gotten inspired!

**And now for your viewing pleasure, here's chapter Twelve!**

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Twelve: An Unwelcome Encounter_

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost.  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.

I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time.  
But I'm too young to worry.  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past.

I found you here, now please just stay for a while.  
I can move on with you around.  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done.  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you.

I see my vision burn; I feel my memories fade with time.  
But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture).

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost.  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over.

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you here.  
Please tell me what we have is real.

So what if I never hold you( yeah,) or kiss your lips again?(Woooaaah)

So I never want to leave you and the memories of us to see.  
I beg don't leave me…

---**"Seize the Day", **_Avenged Sevenfold_

_"Because I know where the first Gem is"_ Belgemine's words echoed in Yuna's mind over and over, the words repeating like a worn mantra. Yuna knew that she looked stunned and was probably staring at the unsent Summoner with her mouth wide open, but she was powerless to move.

_She knows where the first Gem is! Oh **Yevon**, I'm one step closer to ending my personal quest. Oh Tidus, I'm getting near! When I face **Sin** again, as I'm destined to, you won't vanish when all of the **Aeons **are sent! But…will I be able to obtain the first Gem? What if something goes horribly wrong? What would I do then?_

The doubts plaguing Yuna's mind had her inhaling sharply and focusing, finally, on Belgemine's expressionless face. The older Summoner looked at Yuna's pale face and allowed a flicker of sympathy to show before it vanished.

"You do?" Yuna gasped, her voice shaking. "Where can I find it? Is it near?"

Belgemine stared at Yuna impassively, seemingly unmoved by Yuna's excitement. Yuna wanted to grab Belgemine by her shoulders and shake her furiously; anything to get the Summoner to speak what she longed to hear.

_I need to calm down before I act foolishly and attract my Guardians attention_. Yuna looked over to where her Guardians stood, watching her. She needed to be careful. If they came near, Belgemine wouldn't tell her anything. If that happened, Yuna felt she would go mad.

Yuna inhaled sharply and bit her lip hard, trying to quell her shaking hands and calm her racing mind. She was pleased to see that Belgemine was smiling, impressed by Yuna's foresight.

"It seems that you've matured beyond your years." Belgemine whispered. Yuna remained silent, unsure whether Belgemine was complimenting her or stating a fact. "And that is good, because your quest this time around is harsher and of a more…personal nature."

"Yes." Yuna responded, motioning for the Summoner to continue.

"Obtaining the first Gem will not be too difficult for you and your Guardians, I imagine. Especially since you will end up in the area where it is located."

Yuna gasped. "Then it is close?"

Belgemine shook her head. "I'm afraid not, but I wished to tell you its location because you must prepare yourself." Seeing Yuna's questioning look, Belgemine elaborated. "Maester Seymour, the dead one, not the one that you are going to meet soon, is attempting to collect the Gems for himself. And when he possesses his other self…he is powerful."

"Yes, I saw. Before the Fayth sent me back, they warned me of the Gems power."

"The Fayth knew that you would not abuse the Gems power, because you need them to save your dream. But for others, those that hunger for power, they are a treasure that must be horded.

Maester Seymour did not know of the Gems existence originally. But when his Sent self followed you back, he must have overheard your conversation with the Fayth, and realized that the Gems could help him become the next Sin…"

Yuna's eyes widened. "He wouldn't…"

Belgemine nodded her eyes bleak. "Yes. If Maester Seymour gains all three Gems and defeats Sin before you do, he will become the next Sin and will be unstoppable. The Seymour that exists in this time, the one that isn't dead, he already has one Gem."

Yuna gasped. "So he's one step ahead of me."

"He doesn't know where the other two are, though, so you have an advantage. But he will figure it out, because he has the means of acquiring their locations."

"Can't you tell me where the other two Gems are?" Yuna asked. "I could go and get them before Maester Seymour."

"No," Belgemine said firmly. "You must continue your Pilgrimage. With the Blessing of Yevon you will thwart Seymour. And you need to grow in power and obtain the other **Aeons**. You defeated Seymour once; you can again."

Belgemine looked Yuna over, her eyes steely. "The first Gem is in the chamber where the Summoner Lulu guarded died. While there you can pay for **Yojimbo's** services. As you make your way there, continue to grow stronger. For I'm sure you'll meet the Unsent Maester Seymour there."

Yuna bowed and watched Belgemine walk away. The responsibility she carried had increased two-fold. But she needed to keep going. She had defeated Seymour once, and she would again. She had to.

(&()($$$

Yuna was relieved when they started moving again. She was too exhausted to do anything other than follow her Guardians and heal, and if the battles were difficult, Summon either **Valefor **or** Ifrit**. There was time to think later. As of right now she needed to prepare herself mentally for her 'first' encounter with Maester Seymour. It was going to be both difficult and stressful.

In no time at all, it seemed, Yuna and her Guardians arrived at the **Mushroom Rock Gates**. Sir Auron immediately made his way toward the gate, but Wakka and Tidus, who were both exhausted, collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Yuna sat down beside Tidus, and did her best to observe the Swordsman without being too obvious.

Tidus was still acting strangely. During their trek to the gates Tidus had joked around with Wakka, and asked Lulu questions, which Lulu delivered in her usual icy voice. It seemed to Yuna, who couldn't stop herself from watching, that Tidus was withdrawn, and his attempt to act normal was half hearted.

_Oh Tidus I'm sorry that I've messed things up between us. I just want to get close to you, Tidus, and instead of just being your friend as I should be, at least right now, I tried to rush things. With your dreams about the **Farplane**, and hearing my voice calling for you, you're undoubtedly confused._

_And I just made everything worse. Instead of denying my knowledge of what you were speaking of, I admitted that I knew of what you spoke, and I withheld the information from you. You must loathe me, Tidus, and though I know I should give you space, I seem incapable of staying away, of keeping my hands off of you._

Yuna blushed, ashamed of herself. She was like a needy child. Just last night she had touched his shoulder. And before that she had rested her head on his shoulder, allowed Tidus to hold her….Oh **Yevon**, she was awful!

"Where are we going?" Tidus' voice broke Yuna from her self-loathing, and immediately she turned her gaze on Tidus, who was looking at Wakka.

The Blitzer shaded his eyes and looked down the road. "We are making our way to the **Djose Highroad **and from there to the **Djose Temple** where Yuna will pray for the next **Aeon**."

Yuna nodded and flushed under Tidus' intense stare. Auron made his way over to her and settled his one piercing eye on her. Yuna stared back and got to her feet. Apparently it was time to move out.

"Look, there's some chocobos!" Wakka cried. "Maybe we could take a quick ride, ya?" No one answered. Auron was already moving ahead, Tidus close behind. Yuna stared at her Guardian indecisively. She wouldn't mind riding a chocobo, but they really needed to get moving.

"I wouldn't mind. It would be nice to ride around and rest our feet." Wakka grinned at Lulu, amazed that the Black Mage actually agreed with him. He touched her shoulder affectionately, but Lulu walked away, leaving Wakka hurt at Lulu's cold dismissal of his affections.

&(()&$)(

Yuna's eyes fluttered closed and she exhaled slowly while her muscles, tense from constant worry, relaxed from the soothing sway of the hyper Chocobo's shuffling walk. Tidus rode beside her, not saying anything, but Yuna was relieved to see that Tidus' eyes were lit with excitement, and the gloom that clung to Tidus had dissipated.

"There's another chest!" Tidus called excitedly, instantly drawing Yuna's attention. They exchanged a look, and Yuna urged her Chocobo into a dead run, Tidus close behind. Yuna felt exhilarated as her Chocobo soared through the air, its wings flapping, and landed neatly onto a small rock shelf in front of the treasure chest. Tidus landed seconds later.

After another ride up and down the road and Yuna saw they hadn't missed any items, she reluctantly followed Auron back to the **Mushroom Rock Gate** and dismounted. She swayed, unbalanced, and nearly fell. Strong arms steadied her, and as she inhaled, Tidus' intoxicating scent invaded her senses. Yuna shuddered and leaned back, savoring the feel of Tidus' body against hers.

As her Guardains made their way to where she stood in Tidus' arms, she moved away, schooling her features so Tidus' wouldn't see her disappointment. Auron shot her a look, but remained silent as was his way.

Auron motioned towards the guarded gate. "Whenever you're ready, Yuna." She walked over to the gate. As her small entourage neared the gates, Dona and her Guardian Barthello stood beside her, arms crossed.

"My my, if it isn't the Summoner Yuna. You have an impressive amount of Guardians, don't you?" Dona asked mockingly, her eyes moving from Wakka and Lulu, than Kimahri, and lingered on Tidus far longer than Yuna was comfortable with, and finally settled on Auron. "And it keeps on growing. Impressive. Now you have the legendary Sir Auron, too. I seem to recall that your father, Lord Braska, only had two Guardians."

Yuna stiffened. "No more than I can trust guard me. I am honored that so many would risk their lives to keep me safe." Wakka and Tidus nodded in agreement.

"I see." Dona said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm. "You're wasting your time, though, Yuna. The guards here won't let any pass, even Summoners. They would keep us from our sacred duty."

Yuna's eyes shifted to the Guard standing before the gate, having already known of the orders not to let any pass. They could get by, though, without Maester Seymour. Or so she hoped. She had no wish to meet with Guado, even if he wasn't…insane, just yet.

What would she do if her dead husband possessed his other half? Last time she had encountered them both, she had died. Literally. Once again Yuna wished she had all her **Aeons**. As powerful as both Seymour's may be, she was more so with all her **Aeons**

**Ifrit** had proved that her **Aeons** possessed more power than she had imagined. The fire **Aeon** had managed to pass his powers to her in her time of need, and had helped her repel Seymour's assault, and burn through the ropes binding her to the chair.

And if she could do that….Why, she could do almost anything!

As optimistic as she may be concerning her **Aeons**, Yuna wasn't stupid. There was a reason why she was allowed to tap into her **Aeon's** powers. More than likely the **Fayth** realized she would need them in order to combat her husband's growing power, coupled with the Gem he held.

Yuna wasn't willing to risk everything just to use her **Aeons** power. Tapping into that power could wait until she was in dire straights. Until then, she would push the knowledge into the back of her mind.

"We have to try, though, Yuna." Lulu said.

"Do you think they'll let us pass? I mean, Yuna is a Summoner! And without a Summoner, **Sin** cannot be defeated, right?" Tidus asked. No one answered.

"I'll still try. I have to." _And if the guard won't let us pass, I'll whack him with my staff!_ Yuna thought, a wry smile spreading across her face.

As Yuna neared the guard her Guardians surrounding her protectively. Yuna bowed to the guard and greeted him politely. The man blushed under Yuna's gaze, and stammered out an apology.

"You mean you would seek to keep a Summoner from her Pilgrimage?" Auron sounded incredulous.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Summoner, but I can't let you pass. We-we have an operation against **Sin**, and we must prepare…" He trailed off when Auron fixed him with a fierce, one eyed stare.

"I would think you would reconsider." Auron growled, his hand moving to his **Katana**.

The guard paled and swallowed nervously, his eyes shifting to Auron's hand resting on the hilt of his weapon. "I…I guess I can let you through, but only for a price."

"Of course." Yuna said, motioning for Wakka to give her their coin purse. There was something she wished to buy, anyway, and she was willing to fork over the money for it. And besides, she still had the money she had been carrying when the **Fayth** sent her back, so they weren't in need of any funds.

"Thank you Lady Summoner," The man said handing her the **Moon Ring. **"Your patronage is appreciated."

&((($()(&()

"Do you really think they are planning on fighting **Sin**? And with forbidden Machina? That is against **Yevon's** teachings!" Wakka cried, appalled.

Yuna walked beside Tidus and Lulu, half listening as the Black Mage explained to Tidus why Wakka was against both Machina and the Crusaders.

"It looks that way." Auron said dismissively. "It really isn't our concern. We need to get Yuna through here as swiftly as possible, before someone realizes we bribed our way in."

"Well they would have to be pretty stupid not to see," Tidus muttered, and Yuna silently agreed with him. They stuck out like a sore thumb as they weren't wearing Crusader armor, nor were they making any attempts to join any of the Crusaders.

"We need to get moving," Yuna said urgently. _Maester Seymour is here and I want to avoid him at all costs._

"I think that's where we can get out of here and away from all of the troops." Lulu said as they neared another gate, and the Guardians all shared a sigh of relief. "And good thing too. We don't need to get caught up in all of this."

Tidus grabbed Yuna's hands as they made a mad dash towards the exit and to the **Djose Highroad**.

"STOP!" Tidus froze suddenly nearly sending Yuna to the ground. She turned and a silent scream left her lips. Her and her Guardians were surrounded, a group of Crusaders forming a loose circle around them, guns pointed at all of them. And behind the solders, a sinister smile on his face was Maester Seymour, and his eyes glowed red.

_Oh Yevon,_ Yuna thought frantically, _he's been possessed! This can't end well for anyone, least of all us!_

"I heard that a Summoner and her Guardians bribed their way in here, despite strict orders that were to be enforced. It took awhile, but we found you." Yuna paled at Seymour's soft, silky voice. It couldn't be trusted.

"It is wrong that you banned access here. And it's even more pathetic that a Summoner must wait for permission to enter, and halt the Pilgrimage."

Seymour smiled, though his eyes were cold. "Perhaps."

"What are you going to do with us? Let us go, now!" Tidus cried. The guns the Crusaders held cocked, the sound ominous in the sudden silence. Yuna tensed, ready to throw herself in front of Tidus or Summon should the need arise. She would do anything to protect not only Tidus, but her Guardians.

"You're all going to meet** Sin**, Lady Yuna." Yuna's mouth fell open in both shock and fear. Seymour continued on, heedless of Yuna's conflicting emotions. "Now take Summoner Yuna and her Guardians to the command center and await further orders."

_We're going to die, _Yuna thought frantically. _There's no way we'll survive an encounter with **Sin**, even with my **Aeon's** increased power, and Tidus' connection to Sir Jecht. It's too early for Tidus to take advantage of that. We're dead, doomed…_

Unless a sudden, brilliant idea popped up in the next fifteen minutes or so her journey was truly over.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: You guys have no idea how happy I am that this chapter is done. It took me over a month of false starts and early stops to complete, but I'm pleased with it. It starts off kind of so-so, but the last two pages are great. I'm ecstatic that I'm **FINALLY **getting Yuna somewhere. She's getting closer to the third temple….

Oh, one thing. Maester Seymour CAN possess his 'real' self; IE. The 'not dead' one. He can do this pretty much whenever he wants for a reasonable amount of time. He just can't maintain it for very long. And when Seymour DOES possess his other self, he can influence those around him(remember Bickson and Gaav?), which is why the guards weren't objecting to what he was doing to Yuna and her Guardians.

Next update may be awhile. I can't really promise anything at this point. I start my first year of college at Central Connecticut State University on the 6th of September. I know that I'm not going to have another chapter written before then, so please try and be patient.

If you read this, liked it, and want more, than please review! All comments are welcome!

Kristen


	13. XIII Fighting For All She Holds Dear

Hi everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? Though I guess when it comes to me it always is forever, you know? Well after the long wait I'm back, and here's the newest chapter!

_I just want to thank all of my reviewers. Thanks for your continued support and patience. I always seem to take forever updating…_:_Warui-Usagi; Kaia Moonchild; Lirael Black; Hermione494; SavannahX; Debi6988; ENTRIKIT; Yunie; Damson; Nantukoprime; G-Anakin13; JJ Chow; Kirby; JC Banister and Satsuki-San._

Oh, and just a note from the previous chapter in case you forgot:**Maester Seymour CAN possess his 'real' self; IE. The 'not dead' one. He can do this pretty much whenever he wants for a reasonable amount of time. He just can't maintain it for very long. And when Seymour DOES possess his other self, he can influence those around him(remember Bickson and Graav?), which is why the guards weren't objecting to what he was doing to Yuna and her Guardians.**

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Thirteen: Fighting For All She Holds Dear_

Yuna was afraid. It was an emotion she was familiar with, though she wasn't very fond of it. She had been afraid when she had fought Sin, and she had felt apprehension when she gazed into Seymour's eyes and realized she was married to him. She had even felt terror when she woke up the morning after she had defeated Sin and realized Tidus wasn't with her.

And though she was used to feeling fright she always got around the pesky emotion by thinking: 'I've survived worse than this, I can do it again'. But now…

She was tied up in a huge tent, her staff locked in a chest in the corner, with an impassive Crusader, obviously possessed by her wicked, dead husband, standing over it. Her Guardians were spread throughout the tent, all guarded and unable to help themselves, let alone her.

And she was frightened. Oh Yevon was she afraid. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to summon Ifrit and burn the ropes away and run. But if she did free herself, how could she ever live with herself if she left her Guardians behind?

The sheer amount of power it took to summon Ifrit would drain her leaving her too weak to escape. And if she did get away--which now that she thought of it was nearly impossible--she wouldn't be able to rescue her Guardians.

_I didn't accept the Fayth's offer just to turn tail and abandon everyone. I'm no coward. The whole reason I'm here is for Tidus and his future. And if I run what will I be left with? Guilt that I couldn't handle, that's what. So I need to get a hold of myself, take a deep breath, and THINK. If anyone's going to escape from here alive, it's going to be us._

Yuna felt better. She would use what time she had left to think. With the guards standing around her she wouldn't be able to help anyone. Though it killed her, Yuna forced herself to sit still and wait. They would get through this, they had to.

&(($$&()&$$

"Come on Summoner Yuna," A black haired Crusader said, his eyes glowing red, and his sword digging into Yuna's throat. "Move faster. Sin is coming…"

"Let her go!" Tidus cried, his protests falling on deaf ears. Yuna tried to look behind her, desperate to reassure not only Tidus but also her Guardians, yet she couldn't see them. The wall of Crusaders escorting their small party down to the beach blocked everything from Yuna's view.

Her hands were bound together and she was flanked by two guards on both sides, and the one guard directing her from behind, his weapon held against her vulnerable throat, ready to kill her at the slightest provocation.

Yuna still didn't have a clue what to do, but she was vigilant, ready to spring and attack, to run, whatever, should the chance arrive. She wouldn't leave her Guardians behind, though. So if she was going to get away she was bringing them with her.

Too soon for Yuna's liking, the beach came into view. Yuna stumbled in the sand, her feet sinking into the grainy depths. The guards glared at her, irritated at the delay, and Yuna winced at their blank stares, pupils glittering eerily in the red depths.

Crusaders and machina were everywhere. Wherever Yuna looked she saw men and women readying themselves, faces shining with sweat, their eyes determined. They never looked at Yuna and her Guardians, didn't even appear to notice their presence. Yuna saw why.

Maester Seymour stood on the sand and turned at the sound of the approaching guards. Yuna noted Seymour's jerky movements as if he were a puppet on strings. Yuna stared into now familiar red eyes and tried not to flinch.

"Hold Lady Yuna and her Guardians at the edge of the water so that Sin can…meet with them. If any of them so much as move---kill them."

"Please don't do this!" Yuna pleaded as she was dragged to the water's edge, waves lapping at her feet. Her Guardians stood beside her, hands bound behind them, swords pointed at their throats.

"Maester Seymour think of the ramifications if we are executed." Lulu pleaded. "You will be stripped of your title and banished from Spira if you go through with this."

Seymour threw back his head and laughed hideously. His soulless eyes pierced Yuna and she swallowed in revulsion. "And yet I don't care. The honor has been all mine Summoner Yuna." Measter Seymour bowed and waved at his guards as he walked away.

Yuna stood stiffly hardly daring to breathe. Wakka held Lulu's hand tightly, eyes locked with hers. Yuna turned away not wanting to interrupt such an intimate moment. In an effort to block out her impending death she glanced at Auron out of the corner of her eye. Sir Auron was silent and he seemed lost inside himself, his face furrowed with worry.

And then a loud, piercing cry shattered the relative silence that had fallen across the beach. Yuna knew it could only be one thing: Sin. The crusaders charged the fiends swarming through the water. Yuna's eyes fell closed in horror, tears clogging her throat as she heard the shouts of the wounded and dying.

"We have **got** to get away!" Tidus cried, frustrated. "We cannot die here! Yuna can't die here! There must be something we can do!"

"I…I just don't know." Yuna whispered, hopelessness filling her. A terrible lethargy swept through her body and Yuna wondered if she was going to faint.

"Yuna," Auron whispered his voice rough with disappointment. "Are you really going to give up? The Fayth were wrong to send you back if you are just going to die without fighting."

Yuna exhaled sharply and bit back an angry retort, so unlike her. But really, she was acting like a drama Queen, wasn't she? Granted she was about to die and the circumstances did call for a little hysteria, but hadn't she always fought with every fiber of her being? Yevon, she **was **being stupid!

Okay so none of them could move unless they wanted to get stabbed. But what did that leave her? Screaming for help would be useless. Who would aide her anyway? All the crusaders were busy charging fiends, and the men holding her prisoner were under Maester Seymour's control.

_I suppose I could try and Summon an Aeon. There is the chance, however, I might be killed before either Valefor or Ifrit arrive. I don't really have much of a choice when it comes down to it, do I?_

_Valefor I have need of you! _Yuna thought desperately. She hoped Valefor was quick. She had precious few moments before Sin reached her party and killed them. Yuna stood helplessly as time ticked by at a snails pace, each passing second bringing her closer to her doom.

A gust of air knocked Yuna and her Guardians to the ground. Yuna gasped in both pain and delight when she caught sight of Valefor, its eyes fixed on its mistress. The men holding them prisoner lay in the sand, stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Tidus cried unnecessarily. Yuna was already climbing onto Valefor's back, Kimahri close behind. Tidus and Wakka, snickering, made sure they stepped on the guards as they followed Yuna onto the Aeon. Auron followed last, looking around cautiously before he gave Yuna the go-ahead.

"We must leave, now," She said, her voice breaking, a tear sliding down her cheek. She didn't want to flee, she really didn't. Yet she knew if she fought Sin she would die. It hurt that she still wasn't strong enough to make a difference.

Valefor flapped its wings and lifted off the ground, leaving death and destruction in their midst. With a heavy heart, Yuna watched the Crusaders below, tears running down her face.

Sin surged through the water, creating havoc and killing many people in seconds. The machina began charging its giant beam as Sin rushed on, heedless of the weapon threatening it.

Wakka sighed dejectedly. "We're not going back to help are we? We're running…away?"

Auron crossed his arms and pierced Wakka with his one eye. Yuna looked down at her Aeon, unable to meet Wakka's accusing eyes. She knew leaving was wrong and it hurt her so much to flee. But things would only be worse if she stayed and fought

"Wakka…you are not thinking. If Yuna were to stay and fight she would die. In order to defeat Sin Yuna must obtain the Final Aeon---which she doesn't have. If she stayed on the beach either Maester Seymour would kill her---or Sin. We'd all die."

"Don't be a jerk, Wakka!" Tidus cried, slapping Wakka's shoulder---hard. "Can't you see Yuna's upset?!"

Yuna managed to smile weakly at Tidus, but the smile never reached her eyes. She knew that she was pale and shaking, and she had a death grip on Tidus' hand. The Swordsman had been kind enough to leave his left hand near her, sensing that Yuna needed to grab onto something, anything, to relieve her anxiety.

"You did the right thing Yuna. I know that it was difficult for you to leave. Just remember, we're behind you one hundred percent, no matter what you decide." Lulu touched Yuna's shoulder before settling back beside Wakka.

"….Thank you all so much. It hurts to know that I may have been able to help. But Sir Auron is right. Without the Final Aeon I can do nothing, and Sin is virtually unstoppable. I must continue my Pilgrimage. Our next stop is Djose Temple."

It was difficult for her to say 'Final Aeon'. Every time she thought of the 'Final Aeon' anger swirled through her body. Lady Yunalesca had deceived so many Summoners, leaving no other options or alternatives. They either had to embrace death and the power that came with it or not defeat Sin.

She often wondered as she lay in her bed in Besaid aching for Tidus, if she was the first Summoner to question Lady Yunalesca. Was she the first to say no? She supposed that she had wanted so badly to live, to be free to love Tidus, that she had been willing to forsake everything in order to find another way to destroy Sin.

But after a thousand years if Sin still came back, why did no one search for an alternative? Yuna supposed she would never have the answers. It all came down to her unwillingness to continue what were both false hopes and false traditions. She hadn't wanted the endless cycle of death to continue any longer.

Yuna shook her head to dispel her thoughts. She leapt off Valefor when the Aeon landed beside the tent where Maester Seymour had held her and her Guardians. Yuna ignored the confused looks her Guardians shot her and ran inside the deserted tent. It seemed that Maester Seymour and his entourage had fled, leaving the Crusaders to fight and die by themselves.

She emerged moments later with all of her Guardians weapons and climbed back onto Valefor. Once she was settled Valefor flew into the air, leaving everything and everyone behind. Yuna and her Guardians were quiet as the Aeon flew to Djose Temple, everyone too engrossed in their conflicted thoughts to speak, let alone attempt to form words.

Yuna watched the Djose Highroad speed past, Valefor's speed impressive, the Aeon zooming effortlessly through the air. She could vaguely make out people walking along the road, seeming no larger than ants. The sun shone in the cloudless sky, and Yuna wondered how the sun could be shining, how the sky could be clear, and how life moved on after the massacre she had fled from.

Self loathing filled Yuna and she felt tiny and insignificant. Was she doing the right thing? Would Spira forgive her for fleeing from Sin like a small child when it was her sworn duty to destroy Sin? Would they care that she hadn't had the power necessary nor the Final Aeon to vanquish Sin? Or would they see her retreat as cowardice?

Yuna managed a weak smile when both Tidus and Lulu touched her shoulders sympathetically, sensing her inner turmoil and doubt. Thank Yevon for Tidus and her Guardians. Without their unwavering support and love she could have never succeeded and Sin would probably still be around.

Valefor landed in front of Djose Temple and the small party disembarked. Yuna patted Valefor's beak affectionately and watched as the Aeon flew into the air and disappeared. Without another word Yuna walked to the entrance and watched appreciatively as the door appeared.

((&&(&(&(&(&

"You would do well to watch yourself Summoner Yuna. I've heard rumors of Summoners disappearing even with Guardian's protection." Issaru said ominously. Yuna fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't need to worry. Her cousin Rikku was behind the kidnappings and she wasn't in mortal danger.

"Thank you Issaru." Auron said. "We will be sure to watch Yuna at all times." Issaru smiled politely though his eyes showed doubt. Issaru flushed and looked away from Auron.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Issaru. May Yevon protect you on your journey." Yuna bowed and watched as Issaru and his Guardians exited Djose Temple, Issaru's younger brother jumping around energetically.

"Shall we?" Yuna asked, leading the way into the Cloister of Trials.

((&(&(&(&(&

Djose Temple was truly magnificent. The lightning added a majestic, mystical feel to the whole place. All of the doors opened with flashes of near blinding light. Yuna was almost sorry when she arrived at the Chamber of the Fayth.

She left her Guardians outside and knelt beside the Fayth's statue and bowed her head. This time she prayed for all the lives she hadn't saved at Mushroom Rock Road. She begged the ethereal beings for safety on her journey, and the strength to defeat Sin, again, for good.

Yuna started when a shadowed image of a Fayth appeared, its body translucent, and its eyes sad. Such sadness and desolation emanated from it that Yuna felt tears of sympathy fill her eyes.

_Summoner Yuna_ The Fayth said its voice thin and wobbly. _The earth screams from the desecration brought upon it. Maester Seymour is an atrocity that Spira cannot seem to rid itself of. Spira will not survive if Seymour is not forever banished._

"I know this," Yuna said refusing to flinch under the Fayth's accusing eyes. "I will stop Seymour. I give you my word."

_A small condolence this is, Lady Yuna. You stopped Seymour once, did you not? Killed him. Yet he managed to follow you here, and now is more dangerous than before._

Yuna gasped, shocked. "You would hold the **being **that once existed against me? I stopped Seymour, that is true, but **I **wasn't the one who brought myself back to the start of, well, everything. The Fayth were. They are as much to blame as I."

The Fayth seemed mollified. It sighed and looked away from Yuna's pale visage. _I agree, Lady Yuna. You have put me in my place. I should not have spoken so._

Yuna stayed silent. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment when angry words burned her throat. Instead she looked down at her hands, surprised to see them clenched into fists.

_I will now bestow you with what you came for. _

_Finally! _Yuna thought jubilantly. A tingling sensation, much like the tickle of a feather, startled her. She scratched absently at her leg. Soon the tickling spread over her body and Yuna was shocked to see threads of blue/white lightning covering her skin. The bands glowed brightly for a second and than sunk into her skin and were gone.

Yuna smiled exuberantly. _Hello Ixion. _ She now had another Aeon by her side and a faithful ally. Maester Seymour had better be on his guard because the next time they met, he wouldn't find her to be such an easy target.

End of Chapter

A/N: Okay, so I left off at a crappy place. But considering the trouble I had writing this chapter, I'm relieved it was even **FINISHED**. That was nothing short of a miracle. I must have rewritten the hostage/beach scene six or seven times, and I'm **still **not happy with how it turned out. I dunno, when I rewrite this chapter, I'll see if I can fix it up some more.

Next chapter won't take so long---I think. I have finals until the 21 of December, and than after that, I get a month off. Hopefully in that timeframe I'll get another chapter written.

As always, comment/suggestions are welcome!

Kristen


	14. XIV Manipulation

Hey guys…it's been awhile hasn't it? It seems no matter what I do I can never get a chapter out when I want to. I want to apologize for the agonizingly long wait. Thanks for being so patient!

While reviews aren't mandatory, all I ask is that if you're really interested in reading more, kindly tell me. I'm only mentioning this because I take so long putting out chapters, and I don't want to waste time writing more when everyone's lost interest. 

_And as an added bonus for those of you who have been supporting me for the longest time: I think you'll enjoy this chapter's ending._

**Angel Wings**

_Chapter Fourteen: Manipulation_

Why do you cry when you know how the story ends?  
How can you laugh when you know that it hurts your friends?  
We've all been there once, but you never left  
This is me coming back to get you out to say goodbye, to make amends  
I'm not leaving this place  
Unless I'm leaving with you  
'Cause you're the only person with a half decent heart here  
And I know you will put it to use  
Until it's gone, gone, gone  
Gone, gone, gone  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, yeah

Na, na, na...

And as you close your eyes for the big sleep  
I hope you think of me, yeah

Na, na, na...

And if you go, I'll be gone  
And you'll be left alone to live your life, as you please  
But someday you'll agree that I was always meant for you  
You were always meant for me and you will see...

----"**The Big Sleep**", _Streetlight Manifesto_

_She was back in that embarrassing outfit, her clothes too revealing for her modest nature. Yuna watched as her other self ran along the beach Rikku following close behind. Though she seemed happy, Yuna was staggered by her raw, aching heart. _

"_We'll search for more spheres Yunie. You'll get your answers. Just stay strong, okay?" Yuna tried to smile at her cousin but couldn't quite pull it off. Tears glittered in her eyes like diamonds._

"_I know, Rikku. I'll find out if it was…him...I can't live without him, you know?" Rikku looked at the High Summoner, worry in her eyes._

"_Yuna…you need to stay strong." She bristled under her Cousin's hesitant words. Everyone, from Wakka to Lulu, and even Kimahri had been saying those exact words to her._

"_I know I need to, Rikku! I wish everyone would stop giving me the same advice over and over! But you don't understand! Tidus is my life! I feel lost without him! I just…I want him back!"_

"_Yuna…it might not be possible to get Tidus back. He was just a dream, you know?"_

_Yuna's back stiffened and she walked away, pointedly ignoring her Cousin. "Well, then, I guess my life is over."_

((&(&(&&(

Yuna gasped as she sat up, her cheek wet with tears. What was that? Was it another dream? Or had it been a glimpse of the future? She hoped it was just a dream, because if that's how she would have turned out…than she was ashamed of herself.

She was strong, and not flighty and weak. She prided herself on her iron will, her unshakeable resolve. Yes it had hurt when she realized Tidus was gone for good, and her heart had felt dead, but she would have gotten through the pain. She had been prepared to go through the rest of her life as half a person, her heart and soul incomplete without Tidus' bright, sunny smiles.

And her other self…as she liked to call that Yuna, she yelled at Rikku, her Cousin, and she was mean. No matter how much pain she was in, Yuna would never, **ever** take it out on anyone. Rikku meant well and Yuna was ashamed of herself even though her whole breakdown hadn't happen.

And she would make sure it never did. Because she was going to keep Tidus by her side, and prevent this weak Yuna from emerging.

(&((&((

The next time Yuna woke the sun was just beginning to rise. The clouds were tinted a light pink and a soft breeze blew Yuna's hair around her face. It was chilly and she shivered as she stood, rubbing her arms.

Kimahri walked over to her and she greeted him quietly. Everyone was awake and preparing breakfast. Tidus was already stuffing his face, oblivious to the withering look Lulu shot him. Wakka sat beside the Black Mage, huddled under a blanket.

"Good morning Yuna!" Tidus called cheerfully, and her heart melted. She sat down beside the Swordsman and smiled gratefully when he handed her a plate laden with food. Today was starting well.

Yuna finished her breakfast and giggled when Tidus pulled her up beside him. Auron strode over to her. She hadn't seen him this morning, and she wondered what the mysterious man had been up to.

"Are you ready to head out, Yuna?" Lulu asked. Yuna looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. Yuna had looked just as haggard after obtaining Valefor and Ifrit.

Yuna nodded, and her Guardians fell into step behind her, heading further down the path and away from Djose Temple.

(&((&(&((&(

"So just where are we going?" Tidus panted, wiping his forehead. Yuna stood beside her Swordsman, her eyes glued to his trim figure. Everyday it became harder and harder to resist Tidus. She felt herself falling deeper in love with him than during her previous Pilgrimage. Her heart literally beat for Tidus, and only him.

"We are on our way to Guadosalam, home of the Guados." Auron said, falling into step beside Tidus. "And from there, we cross the Thunder Plains into Macalania, and to the temple there."

"Watch out!" Tidus cried, shoving Yuna behind him, Lulu and Auron close behind. Yuna gasped, surprised, and just barely managed to keep herself from falling. Tidus and Auron drew their blades, readying themselves for the fight against fiends surrounding their Summoner

The insect fiend, a Bite Bug, poisoned Lulu. The Black Mage destroyed the bug with Fire, her Moogle twirling in the dirt. Auron easily defeated the Bunyip, his piercing Katana slicing through the fiend's armor. The purple Gandarewa was not so easily destroyed.

Lulu, suffering from poison, switched out with Wakka, the Blitzer seething with anger. A powerful Thunder spell drove Tidus to his knees, the fiend effortlessly dodging Tidus' sword. Auron cursed when the monster evaded his weapon.

"End this, Wakka," Auron ordered wearily. The orange haired Blitzer nodded and threw his ball with deadly accuracy and the three fighters sighed with relief. Yuna let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when Tidus staggered to his knees, pale, but okay.

"Lu!" Wakka called, and Yuna turned, her hand pressed to her mouth. Lulu was as white as a ghost, panting, and her eyes were dazed. "Didn't you take an Antidote?!"

Lulu moaned in answer, and swooned, the Blitzer barely managing to wrap his arms around the young woman. Yuna rushed over and felt Lulu's forehead. It was warm with fever.

"What's wrong with her?" Tidus asked, kneeling beside his three friends, his eyes glued to Lulu's frail body.

"She failed to take an Antidote in time," Yuna explained, grabbing her staff and closing her eyes. "She's weak. Lulu probably thought she would be needed, and she waited too long. She'll be okay, though."

Lulu shimmered with the spell Esuna, and moaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze locked with Wakka's, and Yuna turned away, wanting to give her friends privacy. It wasn't her place to intrude. Tidus followed as she walked away.

(&)())&)

Fifteen minutes later Yuna and her Guardians were on their way to the Moonflow. Lulu was doing better though she still looked slightly unsteady. Wakka hovered protectively by her side, ready to offer the Black Mage assistance if it she needed it. Lulu's face was stern when the Blitzer caught her as she stumbled, though her eyes were soft.

It took longer than it should have to make it to the Moonflow, partly because Lulu was still weak and needed to rest frequently, but also because Yuna herself was exhausted from gaining Ixion. When the small party arrived at the clear lake, Tidus gasped at the sight of the shimmering Pyreflies.

"Woah, amazing!" Tidus exclaimed as he tried to catch a Pyreflie in his gloved hand. Yuna's heart melted at Tidus' actions, her love for Tidus visible in her expressive eyes. She wanted nothing more than to close her arms around Tidus and never let him go.

"Should we spend the night here?" Wakka asked, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. Lulu glared daggers at him. "Lu doesn't look so good."

Auron looked at Lulu and sighed. "It is up to both Yuna and Lulu. Let them decide."

"We should rest." Yuna said when she caught sight of Lulu's pale face. "Tomorrow at dawn we'll walk the rest of the way to Guadosalam."

Kimahri and Tidus collected wood for a fire while Yuna rifled through their knapsacks, looking for something to eat. She frowned when she saw how low their provisions were. There was hardly enough food for tonight's meal and it looked as if breakfast was going to be sparse and unsatisfying.

"We'll need to stock up on food when we arrive," Lulu said, voicing the Summoner's thoughts. "There is hardly enough for tonight."

Tidus and Kimahri dropped their loads of wood in the circle of rocks. The Swordsman sat beside Yuna, sighing happily as he cracked his back. The Black Mage lighted the wood with a quick Fire spell and soon their dinner was cooking over the flames.

The sun had set awhile ago and Yuna watched the stars twinkling like gems in the dark sky. She was full and her body felt like lead, but for the first time in a long while she felt content. She didn't want to think about tomorrow and what Guadosalam would bring; she didn't want to feel fear and anxiety about her dead husband.

She was alive and Tidus was here. No one had been killed by her husband's scheme. They had gotten away with no injures, which was nothing short of a miracle. And, of course, she had another chance to save her Swordsman. She wouldn't fail. She **couldn't **fail.

Yuna yawned and turned on her side, her eyes resting on Tidus' sleeping form. The blond haired man lay on his stomach, his face turned towards the Summoner's, his features relaxed. He looked so peaceful and content in his slumber, the lines of worry etched into his face gone. She wondered if it was worry over the Pilgrimage he was following her on that put them there, or something else.

"I love you Tidus," She whispered, her voice cracking. Her hand fluttered towards Tidus' face, falling short and resting on soft earth. "I'll keep you from fading, I promise."

Sleep didn't come for a long while.

(&(((&(&(&

Guadosalam. The home of the Guado was a curse in her mind. She didn't have anything against the Guado, not really. All of her anger and resentment lay with Maester Seymour. He had hurt not only her with his evil, but her Guardians as well, along with all of Spira. He had deceived so many before she killed him.

And now he was back. He was still at large in Spira, for he hadn't died yet. She exhaled sharply and gripped her staff in her hand, her nails digging into the smooth wood. Worry gnawed at her insides as images of red eyes and maniacal laughter echoed in her mind.

Yevon help her, she was in trouble. How was she going to stop someone as unstable as her ex husband? It was troublesome enough knowing what Seymour was to become, but having to deal with the Seymour she had killed? That was terrible.

How was she going to stop an entity that could possess his own body, influence those around him, and had power she could only dream of controlling? Sin was nothing compared to the threat the Maester held against everyone she held dear.

_Do not worry Lady Summoner_ A voice Yuna recognized as the Fayth whispered in her mind. _We will protect you. You are close to obtaining the full power the Aeons hold. It is a power Seymour cannot hope to ever possess. With us by your side, you have nothing to fear. _

_Maester Seymour tried to kill you once and the Fire Aeon Ifrit came to your aide. Should the Guado try to harm you again, we will be ready. You are Spira's savior, and ours as well, and we protect what is ours. _

Calm spread through Yuna's body and she relaxed her tight grip on her staff. Seeing her Guardians far ahead of her, Yuna rushed to Tidus' side, her hand brushing his. A blush spread across her cheeks and she lowered her eyes shyly.

"Oh is that…" Tidus exclaimed. Yuna stared at Tidus waiting to see what Tidus was going to do. He took off running kicking dust up behind him as he sprinted down the dirt road. Yuna didn't hesitate; she took off after Tidus ignoring her Guardian's protests.

"Rikku!" Tidus called excitedly, waving his arms in the air. Worried Tidus might harm himself in his mad dash to her Cousin, Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and pulled sharply. Tidus paused mid-step and looked at her curiously before smiling and settling into a walk.

"Hiya!" Rikku called energetically. Tidus smiled hugely.

"And who is this?" Lulu asked. Auron, Kimhari and Wakka spread around Yuna protectively, perceiving Rikku as a possible threat to their Summoner. Tidus shifted uneasily, falling silent.

Rikku continued waving oblivious to the danger she was in. Yuna could see the happiness and excitement shining in her Cousin's eyes, and she couldn't deny she felt the same way. She had missed Rikku's energy and commitment these last few days.

Tidus spoke unable to remain quiet any longer. "It's okay guys! This is Rikku! She's the one I told you about. She found and took care of me when I first ended up in Spira!"

"Oh is that so?" Wakka asked dubiously. Lulu smacked the back of the Blitzer's head. Wakka winced and massaged his head, edging away from the Black Mage.

"Yeah!" Rikku said, nodding her confirmation.

Yuna caught Auron's eye and he nodded his consent, lips twitching. "Rikku," she began, catching the Al-Behd by surprise. "I would like you to be my Guardian. Do you agree?"

Ignoring Lulu and Wakka's protests, she stared intently at her Cousin. Would Rikku disagree? Relief flooded her when Rikku nodded. The Al-Behd practically jumped up and down, unable to contain her jubilation.

It was done; she had all her Guardians. Now the journey to hunt Sin down could begin. She had taken another step forward; she was closer to finding that which she needed to save Tidus.

()&))))

Loathing so sharp it nearly chocked her flooded Yuna. Maester Seymour was beside her, his hot breath against her skin, his lips brushing her ear. His words fell on deaf ears. She didn't need to hear his marriage proposal; each word was burned into her memory, a part of her worst nightmare.

"I'll think about your proposal, your Excellency." Yuna whispered, flushing with anger. She was as stiff as a board, her lips set into a tight line. Her hands were clenched at her side, and it took all of her considerable control to keep from smacking the smug, arrogant look off of Seymour's face. She paled, however, when the now familiar red bled into Seymour's eyes and his features hardened.

_Oh Yevon, not now,_ She thought, adrenaline racing through her body.

"High Summoner Yuna," Seymour said, his words dripping with acid. "You will marry me. Do not even pretend to consider it, my lady, for we both know what your answer will be."

Yuna laughed derisively. "I doubt it, Maester Seymour. I could never wed someone I loathe."

Seymour's face twisted with hatred. Yuna was unable to stop herself from taking a step backward. Self preservation had her taking her staff out, ready to Summon should the need arise. She was aware of Sir Auron's eyes burning into her back, and she wondered if he knew the trouble she was in.

"You will, my lady," Seymour said, his voice calm despite his turbulent emotions. "Because if you don't I will destroy your precious Swordsman. I can label Tidus as a traitor and have him executed. You would not be able to save him, My Lady; you cannot abandon your Pilgrimage, even for him. Your Guardians, staunch supporters they may be, would not support you."

Yuna paled, tears shimmering in her eyes like crystals. "You wouldn't."

Seymour leaned forward, pretending to whisper in her ear. "I would. I hate you with every fiber of my being. And when I marry you there will be no escape. I will kill you, Lady Yuna, and my revenge will be complete."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes blazed as she met Seymour's and he seemed startled by the steel in her gaze. "You will not kill me, Seymour. I will rid Spira of you once and for all. I concede to your wishes. I will marry you."

Her stomach churned and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming. It seemed even her knowledge couldn't save her from marrying Seymour. She wouldn't be stopped though; marrying Seymour would be his mistake, not hers.

((&)(&(&((&(&

"Whoa, so this is the Farplane?!" Tidus cried his blue eyes wide with shock. Yuna walked past Lulu as the Black Mage explained the Farplane to the Swordsman. She thought of her parents, not because she needed to speak with them, but because talking with her mother and father would calm her down.

"Are you really going to marry him, Yuna?" Tidus asked. She nodded hesitantly. "Do you love him, though?"

Yuna shook her head, her brown hair concealing her expressive face. She felt no need to lie to Tidus. It was difficult for her to hide her dislike for the Maester, so it was only a matter of time until Tidus figured out her feelings for the Guado.

"Than why marry him? Is it really that important to make everyone happy?"

Yuna tilted her head, considering the Swordsman's question. This time around did she really need to do what everyone else wanted her to? She was surprised to find the answer was easy to find. Despite how personal her Pilgrimage had become the main purpose for her journey was to rid Spira of Sin, and bring joy to Spira's inhabitants.

"I must do what everyone wants, not just what I want." She started when Tidus brushed her brown hair away from her eyes tenderly. Her heart stopped beating for a second when she saw the intensity in his eyes as Tidus' warm hand cupped her cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat as Tidus tilted her face up. A shiver raced down her spine as Tidus leaned forward, his breath ghosting across her lips. She gasped as Tidus' lips touched hers, his tongue tracing her lips.

Heat spread through her body, her skin tingling. Kissing Tidus was just as amazing as she remembered, her knees buckling as Tidus' lips moved over hers. He bit her bottom lip gently and her mouth opened, her tongue twining with his.

Tidus' hands bunched in her hair as his tongue dueled with hers. Unable to stay still any longer, she grasped Tidus' shirt and pulled the Swordsman closer. She didn't want any space between them. She needed to get closer; she couldn't bear to be apart from her Tidus any longer.

Tidus ended the kiss and Yuna moaned from the loss. Tidus chuckled and brushed his lips against Yuna's once again before pulling back. She smiled, her heart in her eyes, and Tidus exhaled sharply.

_Had she revealed too much? _She thought, panicked. Yuna was reassured when Tidus kissed her forehead. Maybe she had been too eager to show her love, and while Tidus may not return her feelings, yet, he definitely cared deeply for her. Love was sure to follow, and she could wait. She would wait forever if she had to.

Tidus grabbed her hand and they turned towards the exit. They were met with Lulu's condemning eyes, Wakka's shock and Auron's anger. Dread swept through her, and Yuna knew she was in deep, deep trouble.

**End of Chapter**

Dear God! **Ten **pages! I usually only write four and a half pages! That's double my usual update. I really, really hope that makes up for the long delay and all of the waiting you guys had to do!

I really don't care that the kiss came so much earlier than in the game. This is my story and Yuna isn't holding anything back. She knows what she feels for Tidus and she is much more confident than in Final Fantasy X. In my mind a confident, self-assured Yuna would catch Tidus' attention earlier and cause his feelings to develop faster than in the game.

**Random facts concerning this chapter:**

_-It took me three months to write this chapter. I'm not exaggerating. I edited this chapter to death. I would write three pages and than delete it and start over. I wrote the last six pages on 7/9/07 and finished at 10:49 PM_

_-While editing this chapter I realized I had forgotten to include Rikku meeting up with Yuna and her Guardians. I had to go back and include that. Oops. My bad._

_-I had originally planned for Tidus and Yuna to kiss in the Thunder Planes after she told her Guardians she was going to accept Seymour's proposal. I scratched that idea when I looked through the strategy guide. I was like, 'Ooh, what about the Farplane? That's a much better setting!'_

_-I couldn't stop laughing while writing Tidus and Yuna's kiss. __**Shake It Off**__ by Mariah Carey was playing while I was writing their kiss, and all I could picture was Mariah Carey kissing Tidus. I'm so weird._

**Please review!**


End file.
